Darkness Rising
by Writers Block 420
Summary: This is an Aragorn/OC story. Sorry to those Arwen lovers. The first few chapters follow the movies. Summary: Illuvatar was the creator of all, but what about the one that created him? Meet Ellieniel, Eru's "mother" she hold a vary big grudge against Sauron, and has been waiting ages for a certain ranger to finally exist. Aragorn/OC and Legolas/Arwen. I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS,
1. Introduction

_**A woman's voice is whispering, tinged with sadness and regret.**_

_The world is changed_

_I feel it in the water,_

_I feel it in the Earth._

_I smell it in the air._

_Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it._

_**Firelight is flickering in the Noldorin forge in Eregion. Molten gold pours from the lip of an iron ladle into a mold.**_

_It began with the forging of the great rings. _

_**Three rings, set with only a single gem, are gifted to the High Elves, Galadriel, Gil-Galad and Cirdan, the shipwright.**_

_Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. _

_**Seven rings were held aloft in triumph by the Dwarf Lords.**_

_Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. _

_**Nine rings were clutched tightly in the fists of the Kings of Men.**_

_And nine, nine were given to the race of men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race._

_But they were all of them deceived, _

_for another ring was made. _

_**The Maiar Sauron, forging the One Ring in the chambers of Sammath Naur, after cutting a piece of the Ainur, Elliseniel's heart.**_

_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others._

_**The band of the ring, cast a reflection of the fire it was made from. Calligraphy, wreathed in fire emerged from the plain circle of gold.**_

_And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. _

_One ring to rule them all._

_**Villagers in the Kingdom of Gondor men, woman and children are running screaming from the shadow that has been cast upon them.**_

_One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some who resisted. _

_**Isildur, Prince of Gondor, marched an army across the plains on Dagorlad, onto the base of the Orodruin.**_

_A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth._

_**The Lord, Elrond Halfelven, commanded rank after rank of Elven archers. The orcs began to retreat, as King Elendil held aloft his great sword, Narsil.**_

_Victory was near, _

_**Sauron marches upon the battlefield, the One Ring, brightly shining upon his finger, looming over the soldiers.**_

_but the power of the Ring could not be undone._

_**Sauron swung a great mace, laying waste to the armies of the Last Alliance. With desperate courage, Elendil lead a charge against the Dark lord. Only to be thrown into a cliff face by the fallen Maiar. Isildur runs to his father, knowing he was already too late to save him. Sauron's shadow falls upon him like a dark cloud.**_

_It was in that moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword. _

_**Isildur reached for Narsil, broken under Sauron's boot, and severed the ring from the Dark Lord's reaching hand.**_

_Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. _

_**The dark armor he wore fell to the ground, his spirit vacant from the empty shell. Isildur, noticing the One Ring, removes it from Sauron's gauntlet, and stares transfixed.**_

_The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. _

_**Later, Isildur leads a small company of soldiers through a darkening wood. The One Ring, glinting off a chain around his neck.**_

_But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own._

_**Suddenly arrows are flying from the woods, and the company is ambushed by orcs. Isildur abandoned his men, sliding the ring onto his finger, and disappearing into thin air. Through the invisibility the ring provided, the King, made his way around the enemy, and into the nearby river. Though he reappears, as the rings slips from his finger into the depths of the water. The reflection of light in the water flashes across Isildur's pale face. He goes limp, due to the arrows pierced in his back. The orcs had seen him.**_

_It betrayed Isildur, to his death. _

_**The ring glides through the murky water to the bottom of the Anduin River.**_

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost._

_History became legend, legend became myth, _

_**The river lay undisturbed, and the ring lay unfound for many years.**_

_and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. _

_**Though, it seemed destined to be found as a thin white hand cut through his darkness, grasping the ring.**_

_Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

_**The thin hand opened upon the shore, revealing the ring in a mound of mud.**_

_**"My Precious..." whispered the new bearer.**_

_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. _

_**Gollum sat, in his mountain cavern, whispering to his precious.**_

_And there, it consumed him._

_**"It came to me...my own... my love... My precious." the raspy voiced creature murmured**_

_The Ring brought to Gollum, unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. _

_**A forest stood silent, quiet, and calm before the storm.**_

_Darkness crept back into the forest. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east; whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived it's time had now come._

_It abandoned Gollum, _

_**Unknown to its master, the ring slipped down to the muddy floor of the cavern, and slid into a dark tunnel.**_

_but something happened the Ring did not intend; _

_**Fumbling in the dark, a small hand covered over the ring, picking it up.**_

_it was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._

_**"What's this?" a young Bilbo inquired to him, perplexed at what he had found.**_

_A hobbit…Bilbo Baggins of the Shire._

"_**A ring?" suddenly Bilbo was interrupted, for an anguished scream echoed through the dark tunnel.**_

"_**Lost! Lost! My Precious is lost!" Gollum's voiced called from the dark. Frightened, Bilbo quickly pockets the ring, and hurries on the find thirteen missing dwarves…**_

_**The forest had faded, as well the jagged mountain peaks, into the surrounding mist. An ominous point for the future.**_

_For the time will soon come, when Hobbits will change the fortunes of us all._

**The Shire.**

**60 years from Bilbo's finding of the ring. **

_"The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth. The Third Age of this world."_

Maps and trinkets, books and scrolls, clutter every surface. Down the hall in a study, an older Bilbo sits at a writing desk, with a pen in hand, writing down his adventures.

"_There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale. __**By Bilbo Baggins.**_"

The words on the page read exactly what |Bilbo has been musing to himself. He flips to a blank page, thinking carefully about his next words.

"Now, where to begin?" the hobbit mused to himself. "Ah, yes, 'Concerning Hobbits' "

The village of Hobbiton is a quaint settlement built into the hillside, amongst the rolling green hills. Many hobbits were wandering about going about their everyday life. Which include, smoking pipe weed, gardening, woodworking and of course, sleeping.

_Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore, and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. MIddle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count, Hobbits must seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise._

The hobbit was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Frodo!" he called to his nephew. "Someone's at the door!" Shaking his head, he got back into his writing.

A hobbit was about to receive a kiss from his sweetheart, until he saw a plate of muffins.

_In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. _

A rather round hobbit walks by a few others with a barrel of ale on his shoulders, re-filling the mug in his hand.

_A rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales_

A group of older hobbits are sitting in front of some ones house, smoking pipes.

_and the smoking of pipe-weed. _

A few hobbits are carrying fresh crops, but most were gardening.

_But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth._

Young Samwise Gamgee was sitting in front of his house, admiring his blooming flowers.

_For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow._

Near a field a group of hobbits were raising banners and tents, as well as bringing barrels of ale.

_And, yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life._

The hobbits in the clearing raise a large banner into the sky that reads, "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins." While others applauded at their success.

Back in Bilbo's study, he looked up annoyed, at yet another interruption.

"Frodo, the door!" he called, irritated. His call was met with silence. "Sticklebacks, where is that boy?"

Over in the woods, two hobbit feet stick up out of the tall grass.

"Frodo!" Bilbo's call echoed.

A figure was laying in the dappled sunlight filtering through an old tree, focused intently on a book in his lap. In the distance, a faint singing was growing louder, as well as the gentle clip clop of an approaching cart and horse.

The figure in the grass sits up straight upon hearing the noise. The young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, runs off towards the noise.

The cart rattles along a leafy lane, driven by a stooped figure wearing all grey, including a pointed hat. Frodo was still running at full speed to get to the cart as quick as possible. Suddenly, he appeared on an embankment near the cart.

"Your late!" Frodo exclaimed at the figure.

The stooped figure, an old man, glowers at the young man.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The wizard said with conviction. They held eye contact for a moment, before they both started laughing like old friends. The grey figure grunts as Frodo jumps off the bank right into the cart and hugs him.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" the young hobbit exclaimed. After finishing his embrace with the old wizard, Frodo sat down beside him in the cart, and they continued on.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked him.

"What's new in the world? Tell me everything!" Frodo asked as they came by a field being tended by a few hobbits. Gandalf looked down at Frodo, a merry twinkle in his eye.

"What, everything? Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural… Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past age. Full of its own coming and going, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits…" Gandalf breaks off to observe the peaceful scene around them. "…for which I am very thankful. So, how is the old rascal? I hear this is to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo," Frodo replied. "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well that should please him."

Frodo nodded. "Half the Shire been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

The cart keeps rattling along during their discussion, across a stone bridge to a busy Hobbit marketplace.

_And so life in the Shire goes on very much like it has this past age full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly…_

A bunch of Hobbits look up in excitement and wonder as Gandalf's cart roles past the Green Dragon.

…_If it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire passing from one generation to the next._

The cart finally rattles into the village of Hobbiton.

_There's always been a Baggins living here under the Hill in Bag End._

Bilbo stops his writing to look, thoughtful to his ending.

_And there always will be._

Gandalf and Frodo have continued on their way through the village.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately," Frodo said, glancing at his companions face. "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study.

As he speaks, Bilbo, I in his study picking up and old map and glossing over the parchment.

"He spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking," Frodo continued.

Bilbo folds the map and puts it down with others and pats his pants pockets. Suddenly he looks worried and he pulls his pockets inside out.

"Where's it gone?" the old hobbit wondered frantically.

He was quickly searching everywhere, under cushions, in cupboards, in pockets, through coats. He then shoved his hands in his vest pockets, and stops, relieved. He had found what he was looking for. His hand emerges from his pocket, the item clutched tightly. He then lifts his fist to his mouth, grateful he didn't lose it.

Back on the cart, Frodo looked closely at the wizard as he continued his conversation. "He's up to something," Gandalf reveals nothing out of the ordinary and averts his eyes. "All right, then, keep your secrets."

"What?" the grey man exclaimed.

"But I know you have something to do with it," Frodo continued, like he had never spoken.

"Good gracious, me."

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"If you are referring to the incident with the dragon," Gandalf paused. "I was barely involved; all I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo nodded at him.

"Oh, really?" he asked, as Odo Proudfoot looked up as the cart passed, highly suspicious of the wizard.

A few little hobbit children start running after the cart, crying for fireworks. Gandalf ignores to poor children, and as a result, the kids, stand still, deflated as they watch Gandalf disappear up the lane. Then, bright spinning balls of light burst out of the back of the cart, fizzing over the heads of the small children. Gandalf starts smiling to himself, pleased with his joke. Even Odo Proudfoot, couldn't suppress a chuckle.

Frodo stands up in the cart, ready to continue on his own way and Gandalf reigned the horse to a stop.

"Gandalf," Frodo tells him. "I'm glad your back."

He leaps from the cart as the old wizard replies. "So am I, dear boy… So am I."


	2. The Party

After Frodo left, Gandalf continued on his way and stopped outside the gate to Bag End. Gandalf strides past the gate, as well as the sign that stated. "No admittance, except on party business." Walking up the garden path, the old wizard knocked on the door.

An irritated voice sounded outside the door.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!"

Gandalf lightly chuckled. "What about very old friends?"

Suddenly the door was ripped open and Bilbo stood before him. There was a twinkle in his, as he looked upon the stooped grey figure.

"Gandalf?" He questioned.

"Bilbo Baggins!" the wizard greeted with a smile.

"My dear Gandalf!" the wizard dropped to ground to embrace his old friend.

"It's good to see you!" Gandalf exclaimed. "One hundred and eleven years old, who would be believe it?" The wizard looked at him more keenly. "You haven't aged a day."

They both laugh and smile at each other, ignoring the wizard's last remark.

"Come on, come in! Welcome!" Bilbo gestures into his house.

As they walk through the round door into Bag End, Gandalf has to bow low to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling. Being a good host Bilbo grabs Gandalf's hat on a peg then trots off down the hall, calling over his shoulder.

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger… I've got a few bottles of the old Wynyard left..."

His voice fades as he walks further away. Meanwhile Gandalf turns, admiring the familiarity of Bag End, before turning around and knocking his head on wood supports beam.

As Bilbo's faint talking continues on down the hall as Gandalf leans over a few old maps, then he notices a slightly charred framed map in the corner. It was Thorin's map of the Lonely Mountain. The old man smiles to himself. Just then Bilbo walks into the room, the sentence he had previously asked unheard by the company.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf's voice startled the Hobbit from behind.

"Oh. Right. You don't mind if…?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead," Gandalf gestured for him to continue what he was doing.

Then a loud sudden knock echoed through the house.

"Bilbo Baggins, you open this door…" an angry voice echoed through the house.

Bilbo pushed his body against the wall trying to disappear.

"I'm not home!" Bilbo whispered furiously at Gandalf, as he tiptoes to the window to peer out.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!"

"I know you're in there!" the voice called out angrily.

"Their after the house," the hobbit whispered to his companion. "They've never forgiven me for living this long!"

Gandalf just watched, amused as his friend tried to hide himself. Before long Bilbo's relatives.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace." Bilbo huffed. "I want to see mountains again... Mountains, Gandalf... and then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book… oh, tea!" Bilbo was running around trying to get everything in order.

"So you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Gandalf asked him.

"Yes, yes… It's all in hand. The arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something," the wizard told him.

"'course he does, he's a Baggins," Bilbo told him. "Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle!"

"You will tell him won't you?"

"Yes, yes!"

"He is very fond of you," Gandalf mused.

"I know," Bilbo sighed. "He would probably come with me if I asked him. I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire, the woods and the fields," he took a breath. "..Little rivers."

He stands, gazing out the kitchen window

"I feel old, Gandalf," he looked over his shoulder sadly at the wizard. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

As he spoke, his fingers curled around his waistcoat pocket, fingering an unseen object. "I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a ho9liday, a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

Later that evening, the two friends were sitting out on the front porch of Bag End. They were looking over the field where the finale preparations for the party were finishing, while discussing the past, and smoking pipes.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing!" Bilbo blows a smoking ring into the sky, and then a tiny sailboat floats through the ring.

"Gandalf, my dear friend, how is she?"

Gandalf sighed, thinking over his answer. "She is happy, I suppose. I haven't seen her in years, though last I heard, she was living with the rangers."

"And the boy?" Bilbo glanced at his companions face, noticing the smile. "What?"

Gandalf had a broad grin across his withered face. "Happy, they both are. Together."

Bilbo chuckled, "I'm happy for her."

They were silent, thinking over the past, when the lights in the field light up in splendor.

"Gandalf, my old friend. This will be a night to remember."

Later that evening, fireworks were exploding left, right and center. The hobbits in the field for the celebration, stood transfixed as one shaped into great green tree. Gandalf hurries about light the fireworks with a touch of his staff. Meanwhile, Bilbo was greeting his guests.

"Hello, hello, Fatty Bolger, lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Sitting with his best friend, Samwise, Frodo spotted him glancing at a pretty hobbit. Frodo nudged his friend.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam looks at him horrified. "I think I'll just have myself ale."

"Oh, no you don't. Go on." Frodo said, grabbing Sam's mug and pushing him into the dancing crowd. Frodo laughed at the horrified look on his friends face, and finished the mug of ale in his hand.

Across the celebrations, Gandalf is lighting another spectacular firework, proud of himself.

While, Bilbo was telling a story of his adventure to a group of young Hobbits.

"So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls!" Bilbo glanced at a young girl, her eyes going wider with each word. "And they're arguing about how they were going to cook us! Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one, and squash us into jelly! They spent so long arguing the whither-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees, and turned them all to stone!"

Stunned gasps echoed from the small children around him.

Over by Gandalf's cart, two Hobbits were sneaking into the back, snatching up a small firework.

"No, no! The big one... The big one!" one hobbit said to the other. The thief grabs a huge rocket, his accomplice smiled and nodded.

Before long, Bilbo was done telling a story and was back to greeting his guests. No sooner than he does, a familiar grating voice reaches his ears.

Quickly, to get away from his relatives, the old hobbit runs towards his nephew.

"Sackville-Bagginses! Quickly! Hide!" He says, panicked.

Frodo quickly pushes his uncle into the wall of a tent, leaning beside him.

The old hobbit couple quickly move along, searching for their prey.

"Thank you, my boy."

Frodo chuckles at his uncles fear of their relatives. Though Bilbo became suddenly serious.

"You're a good lad, Frodo." Frodo stares at his uncle, perturbed by his change in mood. "I'm very selfish, you know," Frodo goes about to refute this statement but Bilbo continues on. "Yes, I am very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations, you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

Frodo stared at Bilbo for a moment, sceptical. "Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

Bilbo shakes his head, indecisive. "No. Well yes. But that's not the point. The point in, Frodo, you'll be all right." Bilbo then lifts his mug to Frodo and takes a drink.

Across the field, a firework is light up, by our two thieves. One is holding the rocking, he looked aghast at the fizzing rocket his friend just lit.

Worried, he whispered to his friend. "You're supposed to stick it in the ground!"

"It is in the ground!" the other hobbit whispered.

"Outside!"

"This was your idea!"

They toss the fizzing rocket back and forth, until finally, it shoots into the sky. As the rocket zooms over the party, it turns into a giant red dragon. And turns to fly back towards the crowd.

Everyone starts running, trying to flee. Frodo watches the dragon with alarm, while Bilbo is oblivious.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon?" Bilbo asked. "Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"

Quickly, Frodo pulls Bilbo to the ground, and watches as the flaming firework flies overhead, before exploding in the distance, in a shower of red sparks.

The two hobbits, who stole the firework, were lying on the ground, winded.

"That was good," one said.

"Let's go get another one!"

Large hands suddenly clamp down on their ears. They look up to see Gandalf.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known." He says sternly.

Later on, Merry and Pippin were leaning over a barrel of water, washing the dishes from the evening, with Gandalf watching carefully, sipping on ale, and smoking his pipe.

A cry of SPEECH! Echo9es as the hobbit guest push Bilbo on to the stage.

Smiling, Bilbo cleared his throat. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goddbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!"

Bilbo just waves his hand and a hobbit with particularly big feet.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. I am eleventy-one today! Yes, and alas Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" Bilbo pauses for the tremendous outbreak of approval.

"I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve!"

The clapping was scattered, due to the fact that only Frodo and Gandalf knew what he meant, while others were trying to work out if it was a compliment or insult. Bilbo reaches into his pocket and puts the object in his hand behind his back, fiddling with it.

"I have things to do and I have put this off for far too long." Bilbo's knuckles turn white with how hard he was gripping the small object. "I regret to announce this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

He glances at his nephew for a second, and then whispers a goodbye, before vanishing. The crowd jumps up in shock, while Frodo stares at the stage in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Bilbo had already made his way back to Bag End and through the door and Bilbo materializes as he pulls a plain gold ring off his finger. Chuckling he tosses it into the air, then places it in his pocket. He walked down the hallway, heading towards his walking stick to find Gandalf looming over him.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" the old wizard asks.

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?"

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo defends himself. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them." Gandalf nodded.

"I'm leaving everything to him," Bilbo told him.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf inquired. Bilbo gives the wizard a look and nod to the mantelpiece.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantle."

Gandalf frowns when he sees the mantel empty.

"No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that, isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" Gandalf asked watching the hobbit.

"Well, no, and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. I found it. It came to me!"

Gandalf looks down at him with growing concern.

"There's no need to get angry."

"Well if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo yells at him. "It's mine. My own, my precious."

"Precious?" Gandalf frowned. "It's been called that before, but not by you."

Defensive, Bilbo inquires. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?"

Bilbo's voice and manner suddenly change, into something darker.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough,"

"You want it for yourself!" the old hobbit screams at him.

Suddenly, the wizard rises to his full height, his shadow blocking out the light in the room.

"Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!"

Bilbo cowers away from the angry wizard.

"I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Sobbing, Bilbo runs into Gandalf's arms and hugs him.

"All your long years we've been friend, trust me as you once did. Let it go!"

Bilbo nods, wiping his eyes. "You're right, Gandalf. The Ring must go to Frodo."

Bilbo lifts his pack up onto his shoulders and heads for the front door. He breathes deeply before nodding.

"It's late, the road is long. Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo?" Gandalf called.

"Hmm?" the hobbit replied.

Gandalf watched him. "The ring is still in your pocket."

Startled Bilbo reaches in his pocket. "Oh, yes."

After looking into the gold band, he tilted his hand enough so that the ring would tumble to the floor and walked out into the fresh air. Bilbo stops, just outside of Bag End, and turn to Gandalf.

"I've thought up an ending for my book. 'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days'"

Gandalf smiled at him. "I'm sure you will, my dear friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf."

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

As Bilbo walked away from Bag End and the Ring, he began softly singing 'The Road Goes Ever On' as de disappeared from sight.

"Until our next meeting."

* * *

**A Special thanks to Morwen80 for being my first review!**


	3. Answers to your Questions

After watching Bilbo leave, Gandalf went back inside and stood over the ring still laying on the floor. He reaches for it until a flash of something flashes in his mind and he leaves it to sit in front of the fire.

Later as he was staring into the flickering flames, with his pip in his mouth, he hears Bilbo's voice in his head. "_It's mine, my own, my precious"_

He shakes his head slightly. "Riddles in the dark."

Then Frodo runs through the open door, calling to his uncle. But stops seeing the ring on the floor and picks it up. Gandalf was to busy muttering to himself to notice.

"He's gone, hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it," Frodo stops behind the muttering Wizard. "Gandalf?"

He turned, his eyes locking onto the ring in Frodo's palm.

"Bilbo's ring," he began to sort through some papers on a desk. "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End," he said holding out the envelope, to which Frodo puts the ring into. "The ring is yours now. Put is somewhere out of sight."

He quickly rises hurridly and headed towards the door, just as he was a bout to open it, there was a light knock. The wizard put his hand in front of the young hobbit behind him, and quickly opened the door. It reavealed a tall figure, wearing a deep purple cloak. They lifted the hood off their face, to which revealed a woman. She had deep ice blue eyes as well as dark black hair that shimmered in the moonlight. Across the left side of her face was a jagged scar. Gandalf immeadiatly recognized her, and pulled her inside, shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Bilbo's birthday, though it seems I am too late."

"No, no." Gandalf said. "You've arrived just in time. Frodo, this is Ell. You might know her from Bilbo's stories. Ell, this is Frodo, Bilbo's nephew."

"Pleased to meet you master Baggins," she bowed her head to him. Gandalf quickly turns to her. "I need to leave, there are questions that need answers, Ell, will you stay here with Frodo?"

She fleetingly glanced at Frodo and nodded at the Wizard.

"I need to speak with you quickly for a moment."

The old man nodded, and pulled her out the door, leaving Frodo inside.

She immeaditaly started speaking to him in a language, no, music, that only few could understand. "_**Do you think?"**_ she let the question hang, but Gandalf understood. "_**I'm not sure Ell, but I will find out.**_" She nodded. Before the wizard could swing onto his cart she stoped him. "_**Tell him where I am if you see him.**_" Gandalf nodded and went on his way. Ell watched him disappear before heading inside.

Time will pass, where these two will become friends, and share an adventure.

In the years that passed, Gandalf had searched everywhere for answers, and now, he rides for Minas Tirith. On his way he glances across to see fire spreading into the sky over the mountains, and spurs his horse to go faster.

After reaching the Citadel, he searched for the parchment he was looking for. Reading he murmurs to himself.

_The year 3434 of the Second Age..here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. 'It has come to me.. the Ring of Power! It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom, all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain._

_The marking on the band begin to fade, the writing which at first was clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell._

Gandalf looks up, horrified.

Out side of Hobbiton, Farmer Maggot was chopping wood, when a monstorous horse and rider appeared.

Hissing, it spoke to the frightend man.

"Ssshire? Bagginss?"

Terrified, the farmer answered. "There's no Bagginses around here! They're all up in Hobbiton, that way!"

The rider quickly gallops away.

Over in Hobbiton, at the Green Dragon, Merry and Pippin are singing a song on the table.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go! To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow. But there still be many miles to go. Sweet is the sound of the pourin grain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain. Better than rain or a rippling brook- is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Ell walks bye smiling, telling Frodo she'll be at home, before leaving.

Later, Frodo, after walking home with a drunken Sam, walks into Bag End. As he enters his house, he pauses. Feeling that something is amiss. Suddenly he sees a looming shadow in the dark and calls out in fear, before realising that the figure is Gandalf. Ell quickly swoops in, ornate sword drawn, when she too, she's that it's Gandalf.

"Is it secret? I it safe?" he asks in an urgent whisper. Frodo nods and goes digging for it. Ell eyes her old friend, asking questions with her eyes, that he does not yet know the answer to.

After Frodo pulls the envelope out of a chest, the wizard casts it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asks bewildered. Ell just watches quietly.

Flames instantly consume the envelope ... revealing the ring as it sunk into the red hot embers. Gandalf reaches into the flames with a set of tongs to pick up the ring.

He lifts it towards Frodo.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo, it is quite cool." The hobbit holds his hand out and Gandalf drops the gold band in it.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" He inquired.

"Nothing ... there's nothing. Wait..." Gandalf and Ell's relieved faces, were Washed away. As the red letters began to appear on the gold. "...there are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't

read it."

"There are few who can ..." Ell replied. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo inquired.

Gandalf nodded. "In the common tongue, it says: 'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to

find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'

Later, the three beings are sitting around Frodo's small table.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom ... taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Ell told the hobbit.

"Bilbo found it ... in Gollum's cave." Frodo said in quiet realization.

Gandalf nodded at Ell, who stood up, leaving the room, before answering Frodo's question.

"Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age ... but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

At that moment Ell walked back into the room, and a low whisper of the black speech echoed from the ring. They all glanced at each other, knowing they had heard it.

"But he was destroyed ... Sauron was destroyed." Frodo states.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured," Ell told him. "His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied ... his fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Suddenly Frodo scoops the ring from the table and jumps up.

"Alright! We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?"

Gandalf shifts uncomfortably.

"Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo

had the Ring," he told Frodo. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first.I don't know how long they tortured him... but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

_S...Shire! Baggins!_

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" Frodo yelled.

Frodo thrusts the ring at Gandalf and Ell.

"Take it! Take it!"

"No, Frodo..."

"You must take it." He insists.

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I am giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo ... I would use this Ring from a desire to do good ... but through me, it would wield a power too

great and terrible to imagine."

"What about Ell?"

Ell's eyes silently watch him for a moment before shaking her head.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo exclaimed, wanting them to take it far away.

"No, no, it can't." Gandalf agreed.

"What must I do?"

Quickly they pack some of Frodo's things in a bag, while Ell goes and changes back into the clothes she first wore upon arriving in the Shire.

"You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire," Gandalf tells him. "Ell will accompany you as far as possible.

"Where? Where shall I go?" Frodo asks.

"Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?" the hobbit asks worried.

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Frodo continues to pack food and supplies.

"And the Ring will be safe there?" He asks the wizard

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Later, Frodo and Ell are ready and packed.

"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you ... for that name is not safe outside the Shire." Ell tells him as she helped him into his coat.

"Travel only by day. And stay off the

road." Gandalf reminded them.

"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said.

"And I am used to traveling." Ell reminded him.

Gandalf and Ell look down at the young hobbit, who displays so much courage.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." He told the hobbit.

Then a rustling could be heard just outside the window.

"Get down!" Gandalf tells Frodo as he and Ell move towards the window. He raises his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There is a yelp of pain, then Gandalf hauls a small figure through the window, and pushes him onto a table. They then got a look at the intruder.

"Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?" The wizard demands.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." Sam sputtered.

"It's a little bit late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Ell asks.

"I heard raised voices..." the round hobbit defends.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demands.

"Nothing important" Sam says." ... that is, I heard a good deal about a ring ... and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf,

sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" he pleads.

"No? Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He tells him. Ell smirks at the look on the poor Hobbits face.

* * *

**Phew! two chapters in one day!**


	4. Merry, Pippin, and Buckleberry Ferry

**AN: **~_Italicized~ _**are elvish words.**

The next morning, in the pre-dawn light, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam and Ell are hurrying across a ploughed field away from Hobbiton. Gandalf was leading his horse and the two Hobbits were carrying knapsacks.

"Come along, Samwise ... keep up..." Gandalf calls back. "We are to meet Ell sometime today."

Later that day, Gandalf leads Sam and Frodo under the cover of the trees, where Ell awaits in her deep purple cloak.

"Be careful, both of you," the wizard told the Hobbits. "The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing ... birds, beasts..." He quickly pulled Frodo away to talk privately to him. "Is it safe?" Frodo nodded and patted his pocket.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power... Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master ... it wants to be found."

Gandalf turns and jumps up on to his horse. Looking down at the two friends, he told them one last thing. "Ell will protect you both." She nods to him and he wheels around and gallops away.

It took them a day to get across the gentle Shire country side, through small shallow streams, as well as passing other Hobbit holes.

A few days later, Sam stopped short, looking around, then turns to look back the way they had come.

"This is it." He said.

Frodo and Ell glance at each other.

"This is what?" the young Baggins asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Ell smiles as Frodo pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sam," Ell told him.

Frodo smiled as Sam took a deep breath and put one foot forward.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say ..." Frodo reminded him. "it's a dangerous business..."

_...it's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door ... you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to._

Later that night Sam was cooking dinner while Frodo sat in a tree, relaxing and smoking a pipe, and Ell was sharpening her swords.

Sam turned to look at Ell.

"Miss. Ell?" she looked up at him. "Where did you get your swords? I've never seen you with them before."

Ell smiled at the Hobbits question. She held up the sword she was cleaning, and gestured to its identical twin on the back. "These swords were gifts from one of my elven friends. It was made in the hidden Elven city Gondolin."

"Where is this city Ell?" Frodo asked.

She glanced at him, sadness in her eyes. "It was wiped out long ago Frodo, back in the First Age."

Frodo was about to reply when he heard high, sweet voices singing in another language.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Ell looked at Sam with a smile.

"It's wood-elves Sam."

They look over a tree to see a group of elves passing slowly through the forest, some

on horseback, some walking, and some with banners. The group seemed

to shine of its own light and their white garments softly glowed

against the purples and midnight blues of the woods. Their

haunting song continued on, echoing through the woods.

_~O Light to us that wander here Amid the world of woven trees! O Elbereth! Gilthoniel! ~_

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

"They're going to the harbour beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens," Ell told them.

"They're leaving Middle-earth," Sam stated. Ell nodded.

"Never to return," she replied.

"I don't know why ... it makes me sad," Sam told her.

Later that night, Ell was on guard leaning against a tree. Frodo appeared to be asleep while Sam moved trying to find a comfortable spot on the ground.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking into my back," Sam grumbled.

Ell looked at him while Frodo didn't even move.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow," Frodo told his friend.

Sam looked sceptical, but tried it anyway.

"It's not working Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here." He told him.

"Me neither, Sam."

"I could sing to you, if you wish." Ell told the hobbits. Sam looked at her.

"You will?" She nodded and told them to lie down and close their eyes.

~_All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall the blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king. ~_

When she was finished, the hobbits were both fast asleep, so she sat back and waited for day break.

The next day the group of three were traveling on a lane that was on the edge of Farmer Maggot's fields. Sam looks up to see that Frodo and Ell have disappeared.

"Mr. Frodo. Miss. Ell!" he calls panicked. Ell and Frodo turn to see Sam running towards them from around a bend they just past.

"I thought I'd lost you. Both of you," he said worried, then looked down in embarrassment.

Frodo and Ell share a look and Frodo asks Sam teasingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said..." he left the sentence hanging.

"What did he say?" Frodo inquired.

"He said...'Don't you leave them,

Samwise Gamgee'," he looked at them intently. "And I don't mean to."

Frodo smiled at him. "Sam ... we're still in the Shire ... what could possibly happen?"

But Frodo spoke too soon, because right at that moment, he suddenly got knocked to the ground. Ell was alert instantly, and then she noticed the thing holding Frodo down was Peregrin Took.

"Frodo!" he called out. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." Merry looked up from where he landed.

"Hello Frodo!" he waved.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo picked themselves up while Ell stands by laughing. They then notice a bunch of vegetables lying around.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sam demands, seeing the food.

"Sam, hold this..." Merry said, ignoring him, and handed him a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam yelled appalled.

Suddenly Farmer Maggot started yelling, " Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you ... get out of my corn!"

Ell quickly dragged them in one direction the get away from the angry farmer with Merry and Pippin gathering their booty.

"I don't know why he is so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry exclaimed.

"And some cabbages ... and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before." Pippin reminded him.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting." Merry told him while they ran behind Ell.

In the distance the baying of a large dog sounded.

"Run!" Pippin screams.

Ell stops Frodo and Sam from falling down a bank, but Merry and Pippin crash into them, causing them to fall over the edge.

They tumble down onto a dark dirt road that went through the woods. A winded Pippin ends up inches away from a large pile of horse dropping.

"That was close," he said.

Frodo and Ell pick themselves up quickly to look around.

Merry started moaning about breaking something when he pulled a large carrot out from behind him. I t was almost broke in two. Sam turned on Merry and Pippin.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" He yelled.

"What?" Merry asked. "That was just a detour ... a short cut."

"A shortcut to what?" Sam demanded.

Excitedly Pippin yelled that he had found mushrooms and the three hobbits converge on them as Ell and Frodo watch leaves twirl as if they are blown by an invisible wind. Then they hear the faint sound of horse hooves. Ell and Frodo lock eyes before yelling at the rest of them to get off the road.

Sam grabs Merry and Pippin as they scrambled down the bank hiding under a mossy log. The area was just big enough to fit the hobbits and Ell.

A sinister looking Ringwraith, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with red eyes. The faceless rider pauses with his head bowed listening, right beside their hiding place. From inside the dark hood, the rider seemed to be sniffing the air, scenting for them, with his head turning side to side.

Beads of sweat began to slide down Frodo's face as Ell watches the rider. Suddenly the wraith slides off his horse and leans directly on the log they were hiding under peering into the woods. The hobbits flinched slightly, though Ell remained as still as a statue, watching.

Unknown to Ell, Frodo had grabbed the ring from his pocked and was debating whether or he should put the ring on. The sound of sniffing intensifies as if the Ringwraith could sense the ring. Frodo squeezes his eyes shut as he sees the Great Eye.

Sam looked at Frodo concerned.

"Frodo?" he whispered quietly. That noise caused Ell to wrap her hand around Frodo's, knocking him out of the trance he was in. Merry desperately hurled the bag of mushrooms across the road to distract the Wraith. The shadow creature turns at the noise and mounts his horse to chase it.

"What was that?" Merry asked once the creature had moved on. Frodo was busy starring in shock at the ring in his hand.

They ran on, with Ell leading the way, they stopped for a break when Ell was sure it was safe.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Ell told him, still holding on to Frodo.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

Merry moved past Pippin, his gaze focused intently on Frodo while Sam and Ell looked around.

"That Black Rider was looking for something ... or someone ... Frodo?" Merry inquired.

"Get down!" Sam and Ell shouted, after seeing a rider on the hill. After a few tense minutes of silence, the rider disappears on its way.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo told them. "Sam, Ell and I must get to Bree."

Merry looks at his friends, realizing that they were in serious danger.

"Right," Merry said. "... Buckleberry Ferry ... follow me!"

The hobbits and woman break cover to run for the ferry. Suddenly, a black rider burst out of the forest towards them.

"There's another one! Frodo, this way!" Merry calls.

As the friends run, the Ringwraith shrieks. They turn around to see it circling Ell, who had her swords brandished. She quickly called out to them.

"Run! Get out of here!"

"Frodo, follow me!" Merry called, doing as Ell said.

Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin could see the river and the ferry in the distance.

"Get the ropes, Sam," Merry told the other hobbit.

Four Ringwraiths emerge out of the fog, heading towards the ferry, and Frodo.

Sam turns, and sees them heading towards his friend. "Frodo!"

Frodo races towards the ferry, the wraiths on him. They almost had him, when Ell burst from the bushes to jump in front of the horses. Frodo, unaware of Ell behind him jumped onto the ferry, pushing it further away from the dock. Frodo then turns around to notice Ell was surrounded.

She quickly turns to them.

"Go! Don't worry about me!"

As the hobbits move out of view they could hear the Wraiths shrieking in rage, as well as a woman's scream. The hobbits closed their eyes, tear sliding down their cheeks, and continued on the river.


	5. Strider

After a few minutes of waiting for the cries and screams to fade away, Frodo spoke through the tears in his eyes.

"Where is the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine bridge ... twenty miles." Merry said after wiping his tears. Ell was friend to them all; from the moment she arrived years ago. They continued on the river in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

It was raining that night, when they made it to Bree. The hobbits approached the gate, their eyes red from tears, w

And their feet weary from walking.

"Come on." Frodo gestured to his companions.

A gatekeeper answered the door when they knocked in an irritated voice.

"What do you want?"

"We are headed for the Prancing Pony." Frodo replied to the surly man.

The gatekeeper swung his lantern onto the hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight.

"Hobbits!" He said surprised. "Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn ... our business is our own." He told the keeper sternly.

To the hobbits relief, he opened the gate without asking questions.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense. 'Tis Old Harry's job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad ... can't be too careful." He told them.

CUT TO:

As the hobbits neared the sign that said "PRANCING PONY INN" they hurried towards it.

After they went rushing in, Frodo got the inn keeper's attention.

"Excuse me."

The inn keeper leaned over the counter towards them.

"Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available. Mr...Ah..." he left the sentence hanging for Frodo to finish.

"Underhill ... my name's Underhill." The small hobbit replied.

"Underhill?" the inn keeper mused. "Hmmmm."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey...Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

The inn keeper frowned, puzzled.

"Gandalf ... Gandalf ... Oh..." he thought in recognition.

"Oh, yes! I remember ... elderly chap... Big grey beard ... pointy hat?"

The inn keeper shook his head as the hobbit nodded.

"Not seen him for six months."

Frodo, shocked turned to his friends.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked worried.

Later, the hobbits had found themselves a table near wall, trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous, though Sam can't help but cast nervous glances around.

"Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo comforted his friend, though they were all still feeling the pain of losing Ell.

Merry sits himself down at the table carrying a very large mug of ale, catching Pippins attention.

"What's that?" his partner in crime asked.

"This, my friend, is a pint."

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked shocked. "I'm getting one."

Sam watched as Pippin clamored to the bar, calling out to him.

"You've got a whole half already!"

They all watch Pippin go. A couple of men standing near the bar glance over at Frodo then away, trying not to be obvious in their watching.

Sam nudges Frodo. "That fellow's done nothing but stare

at you since we arrived." He indicates the stranger in brooding in the corner, smoking a long stemmed pipe, peering out from beneath a travel stained cowl with gleaming eyes.

Frodo gestured to the barman, "Excuse me, that Man in the corner, who is he?"

The barman glanced over in the corner. "He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. He's usually here with a woman; it's rare to see them alone. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

Frodo whispers the man's name to himself before stopping the barman again. "What is the woman's name?"

"Oh, we call her Shade." He answered then walked away.

Beneath the table Frodo was toying with the ring. Then a strange hum enters the room, one that only Frodo can hear.

"Baggins ... Baggins..." a creepy whisper seems to fill Frodo's

Head, a whisper that dissolves into Pippin's loud voice.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there..." Frodo leaps to his feet heading towards the bar where Pippin is speaking too freely.

"Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin, twice removed on

his father's side ... if you follow me."

Frodo grabs Pippin's sleeve, spilling his ale.

"Pippin!" he calls, trying to get him to stop.

"Steady on, Frodo!" not aware of the secret he was spilling.

Pippin pushes Frodo away, causing him to fall on the floor, in that moment; the inn went quiet, as all the attention turns to the hobbit lying on the floor. The ring flew out of Frodo's hand, into the air, falling directly onto his finger, for a moment, time seemed to have stopped, and then, before he disappeared. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by total silence.

Outside of Bree, the Ringwraiths turn sharply, sensing that the ring was being worn. They spur their horses to the distant lights of Bree.

Back at the inn, Sam looks sick, and Pippin instantly sobers, realizing his folly; the brooding ranger frowns, then the inn erupts into excited babble.

Frodo, terrified from seeing into the shadow world, rolled under a table, ripping the ring from his finger. After he materializes a large hand reaches under the table and drags him away. Frodo is roughly pushed into a wall in the hall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself ... Mr. Underhill." The ranger whispered. He was then pushed into the hobbit rom they booked for the night.

"What do you want?" Frodo demanded.

"A little more caution from you," the ranger told him. "that

is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely,' as he spoke he blew out all the candles in the room. "that is a rare gift."

He took down the hood of his cloak to reveal a shaggy head of

dark hair flecked with grey, and in a pale stern face a pair of

keen grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Frodo questioned.

"Are you frightened?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," Strider told him. Frodo jumps when he hears a sound in the corridor, as does Strider, who draws his sword. The door burst open, revealing the rest of the hobbits with makeshift weapons.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam demands.

Strider sheaths his sword, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," he told him. "but that alone will not save you ... you can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

CUT TO:

Old Harry comes out of his lodgings with a lantern, a look of

fear on his face. He approaches the closed gate with great

apprehension, only to be crushed underneath as the Wraiths invade. The four Ringwraiths fly down the empty streets towards the Prancing Pony. I inn door flies open and the four rush in with their swords drawn. The sneak into the Hobbit's room. All the hobbits are sound asleep. The door creaks open and the Wraiths silently creep to each bed. Raising their swords above their heads, they stab in unison, massacring the bed. The hobbits gasp awake, and the Wraiths pull back the blankets to reveal only slashed pillows and bedding.

The Ringwraiths scream with rage as they sweep out of Bree and into the night.

The hobbits sit up in Striders room, listening to the creatures scream. Frodo stands up and stands beside the man, who was peering out the window.

"What are they?" he asked.

They were once Men." The man told him, glancing at his face. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will." After watching the wraiths leave, he leans down to the hobbits, and finishes his story.

"They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring ... drawn to the power of the One ... They will never stop hunting you."

After sitting up, Strider looks at the sad faces of the hobbits.

"I was told there would be a woman traveling with you," at the hobbits' sharp glances, he continues. "Where is she?"

Frodo clears his throat from the tears trying to suffocate him. "We were heading to the ferry," he told the ranger quietly. "The four riders ambushed us; she stayed behind to give us a chance." Frodo turns away, remembering her scream.

"What do you know of her?" Sam asks bravely.

The man turns to Sam, from looking out the window, sadness in his grey eyes. "She is my wife," he held up his left hand to show them the gold band on his finger, etched with elvish words.

The hobbits gasp quietly, turning away from the sad man, not wanting him to see their pity.

The next day Strider was leading them through a gloomy overgrown forest. Sam takes up the rear, leading a small pack pony named Bill.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called out.

"Into the Wild." The man replied over his shoulder. Frodo watches uneasily as Strider moves off into the cover of the trees.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler, and he's married to Ell." Frodo replied.

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him. If Ell does, then I do to." Frodo said looking at his friends.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam speaks up.

Strider stops and casts a glance back at Sam.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee ... to the house of Elrond."

Sam looked around excited.

"Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Strider just continues to lead the hobbits into the dark forest.


	6. Weather top and the Ford Of Bruinen

The next day Strider was leading Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin across the Midgewater moors.

With no warning, the hobbits stopped and started to unpack their packs.

"Gentlemen," Strider called over his shoulder. "We do not stop till nightfall."

Pippin looked up confused. "What about breakfast?"

Strider stopped and stared. "You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes," Pippin told him. "What about second breakfast?"

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, the turned away shaking his head that the hobbit.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told his best friend.

"What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner ... he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked frantically, naming off the eating times in the Shire.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry told him. He reaches up and catches an apple that was thrown at him, he walks on leaving his friend behind, just as another apple flies out of the sky and hits Pippin on the forehead.

The hobbits continue on trudging through the forest and soon encounter rain, and they soon become, tired, miserable and hungry.

Frodo looks back behind him, thinking of the last time they were miserable in the rain. Ell's face when she screamed at them to run would remain locked in his head. An image that he could never forget.

As their journey extends onward, the hobbits and the man come across a dense swampland, as they struggle through it, huge bugs are swarming around them, biting them when they could.

Merry slapped at one bug that was making a feast out of his arm.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" He asked.

Behind him, Pippin had lost his balance and fell face first in the muck around him.

After walking all day, they had found a place to stop for the night, and when the moon was high, all the hobbits were asleep and Strider kept a lone watch, sitting by the dying embers of the fire as he sang quietly to himself.

_~Tinúviel the elven-fair, Immortal maiden elven-wise, About him cast her night-dark hair, And arms like silver glimmering.~_

Frodo spoke up, haven been awake for a few minutes.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

The man turned, startled. He relaxed quickly when he saw no threat.

" 'Tis the lady of Lúthien. The

Elf-maiden who gave her love to

Beren, a mortal." He told the hobbit, speaking as if the story held a personal meaning to him.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked.

"She died." Was the quiet reply.

The man sighed, his face bearing remorse as he turned to Frodo.

"Get some sleep, Frodo."

Frodo nods, lieing back down and closing his eyes.

Strider turned back around to continue with his vigil. He looked up to the moon with tears brimming in his eyes.

The next day, the hobbits are trudging on behind Strider. The ranger stops before a distant hill, topped by an ancient ruin.

"This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." Strider told his smaller companions.

As dusk fell, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapsed into a small hollow half way up the Weathertop, muddy and exhausted. Strider kneeled before them dropping four hobbit sized swords in front of them.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." He told them. "Stay here." He disappeared back down Weathertop.

As night completely fell in the Hollow, Strider had still not returned. Frodo's eyes flickered open, and he sat up, sniffing the air.

He turned to look over his shoulder, and saw Sam, Merry and Pippin huddled over a small fire, with sausages and bacon, sizzling in a hot frying pan.

"What are you doing?" Frodo demands.

"Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon." Merry told him.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam told him, holding out a plate.

Frodo jumps up, stomping his foot on the fire.

"Put it out, you fools! put it out!" he yelled at them.

"Oh, that's nice ... ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin yells.

Suddenly, the hobbits freeze when they hear an in human shriek.

The Ringwraiths have abandoned the horses, running u the slope of Weathertop, unnaturally fast.

"Go!" Frodo yells to his companions, as the hobbits clamber desperately towards the summit, clutching their swords tightly. They race into a ring of broken stones, the ruined base of an ancient tower.

The Hobbits stand back to back in the centre of the ring, waiting for the wraith to reach the summit. One by one, five Ringwraiths appear out of the darkness, brandishing gleaming swords, and they slowly move towards the hobbits.

In the centre of the enemies advancing force, stands the Witchking of Angmar.

"Back, you devils!" Sam yells at the dark creatures, rushing forward with his sword to attack the Witchking. He swings his sword, only for it to be blocked by the creature, who strikes out with his own weapon. Angmar lashes out with hihs fist, sending Sam flying away.

Merry and Pippin, so overcome with terror, throw themselves to the ground. The Wraiths close in on the bearer of the Ring as a venomous voice stats to dance within his head. Frodo shuts his eyes and staggers back, desperately resisting the whispers, and reaches into his pocket for the Ring of Power.

The five wraiths utter a chilling screech of excitement as Frodo, unable to resist any longer, slips on the ring a disappeares from sight.

"No!" Sam calls out.

In the shadow world, Frodo is still seen by the wraiths, though now their true faces are revealed. Ghouls dressed in long grey robes, with pallid ruthless faces. The witchking extended a knarled hand towards Frodo, reaching for the ring upon his finger. As if pulled by the ring, Frodo slides to the ground, pulled toward the wraiths. The witchking snarled and leaped forward, stabbing him with a thin dagger.

Suddenly, Strider burst through the ruins, charging at the Ringwraiths, wielding his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other. Sa Frodo slumps to the ground, through his pain, he sees a wraith fleeing, it's head engulfed in flames.

With his strength draining, Frodo managed to pull the ring from his finger and was now visible to his other companions. Seeing him appear, Sam rushed over.

"Frodo!" he yelled horrified.

The other Ringwraiths, fearful of their flaming brethren, turn and flee from the summit of Weathertop.

"Mr. Frodo!" sam continues to call, panicked. Strider kneels before the fallen Hobbit, snatching up the Witchkings dagger. He stared gravely at the long, thin blade.

"Help him, Strider!" sam demands fearful of his friends life.

Grim Strider looked at him.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Just as he spoke, the blade dissolved, vanishing into the air like smoke. The ranger threw the hilt away in disgust.

"Do something." Sam pleaded.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." The man told him. "He needs Elvish medicine."

He quickly lifted Frodo onto his shoulder down from the summit, into the weatherhills.

As they journeyed on, the pace was set at a rush, Strider was carrying an ailing Frodo on his back, while the rest of the hobbits, ran to keep pace, holding on to flaming torches.

"Hurry!" Strider called back to them, trying to push them faster.

"We are six days from Rivendell." Sam told him.

"Hold on, Frodo" the man whipers to the hobbit as his friend spoke.

"He'll never make it!" sam continued.

In his fevered state, Frodo was repeatedly calling out to his wizard friend.

"Gandalf ... Gandalf?"

During the night, the company of five, made it to the Trollshaw Forest, and rested in a clearing.

Frodo eyes flickered open, clouded and rimmed in red, and his brow was beaded with sweat.

Three large stone trolls sit in the clearing around them. Sam's head suddenly pops into Frodo view.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." He tells the sick hobbit. Reaching his hand up, Sam took his friends temperature.

"Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" sam called out to the man with them.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked worried as Frodo breathing gets shallower.

Strider looked out into the darkness.

"He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

A distant cry in the distance alerted the company that the wraiths were still looking for them.

"They're close." Merry said nervously, looking out into the dark. Frodo suddenly gasps in pain, bring the group back to him.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked in a hurry, thinking hard.

"Athelas?" Sams voice and face are confused as he regards the man.

"Kingsfoil." Strider reiterated.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed." Sam nodded in understanding, though confusion still lingered.

"It may help to slow the poisoning." Strider said, pushing him into the forest. "Hurry!"

Sam and Strider were desperately searching for the plant that would give Frodo a few more hours. Out of the corner of his eye, the man sees a small white flowered plant. Dropping to one knee, he carefully starts pulling it from the ground, only to freeze as he feels the blade of a sword touch his neck.

"What is this?" a voice asked. "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Said ranger slowly looked up into the face of the person holding a blade to his throat.

Back with the rest of the hobbits, frodo's breathing has become laboured, and he looked desperately ill. In his half conscious mind, he sees a shimmering figure in white leap off a horse. An ethereal vision of a woman calls out to him as she appears

_~Frodo, I am Arwen. I have come here to help you. Hear my voice. Return to the light.~_

"Who is she?" Pippin asked as the woman kneeled by Frodo.

"Frodo?" she asked the ill hobbit.

"She's an Elf." Sam stated, seeing her pointed ears.

The hobbits can only see her earth bound form, that of which is a young elven woman with tousled dark hair and mud splattered riding clothes.

"He's fading. He's not going to last." She tells the man kneeling by her, putting atheleas on his wound.

"We must get him to my father." She said urgently.

Strider quickly lifted the hobbit from the ground, placing him on her horse that she rode in on.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin demanded, only to be ignored.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said, ignoring the hobbit. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She glances around the clearing, then turned back to the man, confusion in her eyes. "Where is Ell? I was told she would be here."

The man turned his head quickly, but the elf still saw the sadness in his gaze. She had not ht eheat to ask, for the woman was her friend as well.

_~Stay with the Hobbits.~ _Strider told her, after recovering from his sadness. _~ I will send_

_horses for you.~_

Arwen quickly grabbed the reins of the horse.

_I am the faster rider~_ She told him. _~I'll take him.~_

Strider clamped his hand over hers, stopping her from mounting the horse.

_~The road is too dangerous.~_ He told her

_~If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.~_ she reassured him.

"What are they saying?" Pippion asked, not able to understand the musical language.

Arwen put her hand on her friends shoulder, looking at him.

"I do not fear them."

Strider seemed to be stuggling with letting her continue on. Before he made up his mind a voice came from the darkness.

" You may not fear them, Undomiel, but know someone who would kill us if he found out about your plan."

Everyone whirled to the shadows where the voice had come from, seeing Ell amerge from the mist.

"Ell!" the hobbits call out injoy, looking closely at the friend they had thought they lost. Her cloak was ripped, and there was dried blood on her tunic and leggings. Her face had traces of dirt and weariness. Strider and Arwen were so shocked to she her, that he had the chance to vault onto the horse behind Frodo.

"I will take him," she said. "I am the fasted out of both of you."

Strider looked ready to protest, opening his mouth to deny her request, but Arwen nodded and spoke before him.

_~As you wish.~_

Before turning the horse, she glanced at the man. **We will talk later**, she spoke inside his mind. He nodded.

"Ell, ride hard. Don't look back." He told her.

Ell looked down at her friends, supporting Frodo with one hand.

_~Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!~_ she whispers to the horse, and took off towards Rivendell.

"What are you doing?" Sam called out. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"

They rode all night, Frodo's head bouncing, and his perception of time slowed as he looked at the passing tree and the hidden moon.

_~Just a little longer Frodo~ _Ell whispered in his ear, pushing Asfaloth faster.

By morning they were riding across the Ettenmoors, and by mid-day, asfaloth was charging through a pine forest.

Suddenly, two galloping Ringwraths emerge from the trees behind them. The two more, gallop in from a different direction to join the chase. Ell grits her teeth when she hears their screeches, pushing the horse to a greater speed. The white horse bursts out of the forest, the four wraiths close behind. Two more black riders gallop down a hillside join in with the rest. Three more enter from differrent directions. Ell looked behind her to see all of the Nine pursuing her and Frodo. Poor Asfaloth began to pant from exersion, tired.

_~Ride faster, Asfaloth!~ _she encouraged the horse. _~I know Glorfindel pushes you faster than this, lets not disappoint him~_

With the chance of disappointing his true master, the horse gallops faster than before.

They soon see the Ford of Bruinen, and gallop towards the river as quick as possible.

Without hesitation, the white horse leaps into the shallow water and thunders across the Ford.

The Nine pull up short, nervous of the water and elven magic around them.

Asfaloth quickly reaches the other side, and Ell turns him to defiantly face the Wraiths of the other side.

"Give up the halfling, Witch!" The witchking called out. Ell drew a glittering sword and yelled to the wraith.

"If you want him," she called out. "come and claim him."

The witchking screeched angrily before drawing his sword and began to lead the Ringwraiths across the Ford.

The water started flowing faster, and in the distance, a rumbling could be heard.

Ell waited until they were halfway across when she sits up in the saddle, her arms raised.

_~Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!~ _she chanted calling upon elven magic. The ground suddenly trembled, and a mighty roar filled the air.

Frodo looked up in his weak haze, to see a vast torrent of water flooding down towards the Ford, as if a dam had burst.

The foaming water took on the shape of cantering white horses. The wraiths scream in terror as they are swept up in the deluge, and carried down the river. Their screams echoing.

Frodo suddenly slumps in Ell's arms as he loses consciousness.

"No, no ... Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in ... not now!" Ell calls upset, and jumps off the horse to lay him on the ground, and gathers him in her arms, feeling his life slip away. In his delirious mind he can here Ell whispering.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him." With her power binding his life to hers, Ell, managed to get him back on the horse and into Rivendell to see Lord Elrond, before collapsing in the hall, as the Lord worked feverishly to save the hobbit.


	7. Imladris

_~Hear my voice, come back to the light~ _Frodo hears as his mind plays tricks. He sees the Morgul blade stabbing him over and over again, as well as firelight, and the Great Eye. In fear he squeezes his eyes shut, gasping.

"Where am I?" he called out frightened.

"You are in the House of Elrond," A familiar voice called out. "and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo's eyes flickered open, he notices that he's lying in a bed next to an open window. Dappled sunlight plays on the richly carved wood, and the sound of a nearby waterfall drifts though the window.

"Gandalf!" he called out, weakly, but with relief at seeing the wizards faces.

Gandalf was sitting next to the bed, softly puffing on his pipe. He smiled at the hobbit.

"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too." He told the hobbit. "A few more hours and you

would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo sat up, looking at the old man questioningly, "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't

you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo." The wizard told him. His eyes going far way. "I was delayed."

Frodo raised himself to look at the wizard.

"Gandalf! What is it?"

The old man turned his attention back to the hobbit.

"Nothing, Frodo..."

Sam suddenly ran into the room, overjoyed to find that Frodo was awake.

"Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!" he called out.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf told the recently ill hobbit.

"We were worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

Elrond, one of the High elves, walked elf lord's face was neither old, nor young, though in it was written, that the lords memories, were not all sweet.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond told the hobbit.

Frodo looked up at the Lord in awe.

"You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea." The lord told him. "The Elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for 3,000 years though few of my kin now remain."

Frodo and Sam were walking through a garden together when they heard the voices of Merry and Pippin, before, the other hobbits bounded up to Frodo and threw their arms around him.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry yelled joyously.

Sam looked past a smiling Frodo to see two bent figures sitting on a bench, one was smaller than the other.

Frodo turned following Sam's gazed to see Ell sitting with Bilbo in the sun.

"Bilbo! Ell!" He called rushing over to hug them both.

"We thought you were dead," he told Ell.

She smiled and looked down at him. "Sauron must learn Frodo," she told him. "That I am not that easy to kill." She squeezed his shoulder, leaving him with his uncle as she made her way to Elronds study.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo said as he hugged his nephew."

"Bilbo!" Frodo said again, happy.

Later, Frodo was turning the neatly inscribed page of a red leather journal.

"'There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale' by Bilbo Baggins." He read aloud.

Bildo smiled proudly, sitting on a terrace with Frodo, looking out over a waterfall.

Frodo flipped thorugh page after page of beautiful handwriting and intricate maps and drawings.

"This is wonderful." He told Bilbo.

"I meant to go back ... wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again ... but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me." The old hobbit told him.

Frodo turned the page to see a map of the Shire.

"I miss the Shire," |Frodo told him quietly. "I spent all my childhood pretending I was off

somewhere else ... off with you, on one of your adventures," he looked at Bilbo, "But my own adventure turned out to be quite different ... I'm not like you, Bilbo." He confessed sadly.

"My dear boy." Bilbo comforted him.

That evening Sam was busily trying to stuff more things into his already full pack.

"Now, what have I forgotten?" he questioned himself , looking over the pots and pans, blankets, cooking utensils, provisions and clothes.

Frodo stood behind him, his hands in his pockets watching his friend.

"Packed already?" he asked startling the other Hobbit.

"No harm in being prepared." Sam said, slightly embarrassed.

Frodo strolled to the edge of the balcony, looking out over the city.

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam?" he asked his friend.

"I do..."

"More than anything." Frodo continued.

"I did. It's just," he paused. "We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far, to Rivendell ... and I thought ... seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home."

"You're right, Sam," Frodo looked at him. "we did what we set out to do." He opened his hand, the ring sitting innocently in his palm.

"The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

In Elrond's study, Elrond, Gandalf and Ell watched Frodo and sam from the balcony.

"His strength returns." The lord mused.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Ell said, watching the Hobbit, with sadness in her eyes.

"Yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring ... the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond told the two.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." The wizard told him.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin. And if it was such a burden, why didn't Ell carry it here?"

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin Men ... He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Gandalf said, answering the first part of the Lords sentence.

"And you know why I couldn't carry it," Ell told him with a glare. "Sauron searches for me as well, If I touch it, my magic hiding me is canceled out."

Elrod sighed, accepting her answer a continued on with his previous statement.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves... We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard," he told them. "Gandalf, Ell, the Ring cannot stay here."

Both Gandalf and Ell turn to look out the window, and see a man ride in through the gates, followed by a group of blond Elves and Dwarfs.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide now how to end it." Elrond reminded the two. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone?" he inquiried. "The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf told him.

"Men? Men are weak." Ell sharp gaze did not deter him. "The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives." He riminded them. "I was there, Gandalf, so were you Ell, We were both there three

thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there when the day the strength

of Men failed."

**Flashback**

**Years ago, when Isildur had the ring, Elrond went up to him.**

"**Isildur ... hurry ... follow me!" **

**He led the King into the steaming volcano**

_I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged: the_

_one place it could be destroyed._

**Elrond stood at the point, calling back to the man behind him.**

"**Cast it in the fire ... destroy it!"**

**But Isildur was already captivated by the ring.**

"**No." the man said, turning away from the volcano.**

"**Isildur!" Elrond called out behind him.**

**End Flashback**

"It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the

Ring ... and the line of kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Ell reminded him.

"He turned from that path a long time ago." He told the woman. "He has chosen exile."

That night, Strider watched from a shadowy bench as another man with reddish hair strolled through the darkened gallery. He looked at the mosaic on the wall, depicting the fall of Sauron.

The man turned suddenly, and noticed Strider in the corner, looking at him.

"You are no Elf." The man observed.

"Men of the South are welcome here." Strider told him.

"Who are you?" the man inquired.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey." Strider said vaguely.

The man nods, understanding his hesitance.

"Then we are here on common purpose ...friend." the man smiled, uncomfortable with the situation as Strider just continued to look at him. The red head then noticed the shards of Narsil, the broken blade of Elendil, that were lain upon a cloth covered plinth.

"The shards of Narsil" he said in awe. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He picked up the hilt and gently touched the blade, a small line of blood appeared on his finger.

"Still sharp." He murmured, glancing over at Strider.

"But no more than a broken heirloom." He continued, dropping it on the clothe and started to walk away. The blade clattered to the floor, causing the man to pause, before continueing on his way.

Strider walked over to pick up the broken blade, just as Ell appeared behind him.

"Why do you fear the past?" she questioned. "You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins" he said quietly, as he felt her walk up behind him, to gently touch his back. "the same weakness..."

"Your time will come." She whispered into his ear. "You will face the same evil. And you will defeat it."

_~The shadow does not hold sway yet ... Not over you and not over me.~_ she told him.

Later that night, they were standing on a stone bridge beside a waterfall, talking quietly.

The necklace around Ell's neck was much like Arwen's Evenstar, though Ell's was a Silmaril cut from Morgoth's own crown before he was throw into the Void, and filled with the light of Arda.

_~Do you remember when we first met?~ _She asked him.

_~I thought I had strayed into a dream.~_ he replied.

Ell reached up to brush her fingers along his temple. Her wedding band flashing in the pale light.

_~Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now_.~ she whispered to him, gazing into his eyes.

_~Do you remember what I told you, when we got married?~_ she questioned, reaching for his hand.

"You said you would bind yourself to me, and forsaking your immortal life," he whispered, sad at the loss of such thing.

"And to that I hold," Ell whispered. "I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone."

Feeling something in his hand, he looked down to see the second Silmaril, a match to the one she had around her throat.

"I choose a mortal life." She whispered to him.

"You cannot give me this." He told her, refusing such a gift.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart, my dear husband." She closed his fingers around the jewel before leaning up and gently kissing him under the waterfall.


	8. The Council Of Elrond

**AN: ** (Black Speech) ~_Elvish~_

The next day, in a closed off pavilion, a group of Elves, Men and Dwarves, with one small Hobbit, and a wizard, attended a secret council. To discuss what course to take. Sitting by the wizard, Frodo looked down at the ring in his palm.

"Strangers from distant lands," Elrond began. "Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite ... or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate ... this one doom..." the elf lord paused and looked towards Frodo.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit looked over to Gandalf, and in doing so caught Ell's eye, who was sitting beside Strider. She nodded softly.

Frodo stepped forward and placed the ring upon a round pedestal in the center of the council, the returns to his seat.

"So it is true!" a red haired man from Gondor said. Strider recognized him from the gallery the day before. "Sauron's Ring! The Ring of Power!" he said in disbelief.

"The doom of man!" a red haired Dwarf called from where he was sitting. A hum is sent out from the ring, and all lean away, hearing it. All but the Gondorian.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" He spoke, as if drawn to it, and began to reach for the Ring.

"Isildur's Bane." He whispered quietly.

"Boromir!" the lord of the last Homely house yelled to the man, just as Gandalf jumped up and spoke in an evil tongue.

Shocked Boromir staggered back into his chair as the sky grew dark, and the ground trembled. All the elves clutched their heads, as if in agony.

Gandalf stood call calling out into the sky.

"(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)"

After he finished the incantation, nature went back to normal. Elrond looked to Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." He said sternly yo the old wizard.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf replied. "For the Black Speech of Mordor

may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." He finished, looking at Boromir, before returning to his seat.

The Gondorian just shook his head and stood to make his case to the council gathered.

"It is a gift ... a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay ... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy ... let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Strider told him. "None of us can," no one noticed the sly glance he made towards Ell. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone ... it has no other master."

Boromir turns to the ranger, and regards him coolly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he demands haughtily.

Strider said nothing, and Boromir turned as dismissively. Though before he could continue a blond elf jump out of his seat.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The elf told him spitefully. Frodo looked at the man sitting beside Ell. A question in his eyes.

Boromir whirled sharply to look back at the man.

"Aragorn?" he said in quiet disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf informs him.

_~Sit down, Legolas...~_ Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king." Boromir said, looking at the heir. "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right ... we cannot use it." Gandalf tells the rest of the council.

"You have only one choice," Elrond said, getting back on track. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Then, the red haired dwarf from before, jump up excited, wielding his axe.

"Then ... what are we waiting for?" He rushes forward and brings his axe down upon the ring. His axe shattered and he fell back.

The ring sat in the exact same place, unharmed. Frodo winces slightly and slumps in his seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin," Frodo noticed Ell's intent look at the dwarf when she heard his name. "By any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires

of Mount Doom ... only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence greeted the end of his words, as the council sat with downcast eyes.

Boromir addressed the council in a quiet voice. "One does not simply walk into Mordor.

Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust ... the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand Men could you do this. It is

folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas demanded. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked, striking up the age old anger between the dwarves and elves.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir questioned.

Gimli jumped up. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

An argument begins, and everyone is on their feet, except for Frodo, Aragorn, Ell, and Elrond.

You could hear Gimli's voice, yelling over the angry yelling.

"Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf bellowed. "While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, with your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!"

Frodo's suddenly stands, after hearing the Ring's whispers inn his ear.

"I will take it ... I will take it ... I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Astonished silence surrounded the room, and everyone sat down looking at the small hobbit.

"Though I do not know the way." He quietly finished.

Gandalf got to his feet.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said walking over to Frodo.

Aragorn jumped to his feet, and walked over to kneel by Frodo. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas stepped forward.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe." Came Gimili's voice, as he came to stand beside Legolas.

Boromir glanced at them all before walking towards Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." He said, looking towards Elrond and Gandalf.

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Frodo looked on in wonder as some of the greatest warriors in all of Middle-Earth came to stand by his side.

"Here!" came an unseen voice, and then Sam came out from behind a bush.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Elrond watched the hobbit run by, amused.

"No, indeed ... it is hardly possible to separate you ... even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." The elf lord stated.

Merry and Pippin suddenly run out from behind another bush.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry called as they came to stand beside Frodo. "You'd have to

send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway ... you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ... quest ... thing..." Pippin stated.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry told him. Elrond surveys the group under his sharp gaze.

"Nine companions-"his musing was cut short.

"Ten," Ell's voice came from behind him. She was still sitting in her chair, regarding the group thoughtfully, before standing.

"I promised you Frodo, as well as Gandalf, that I would protect you, and I keep my promises until you no longer need me." She stood beside her husband and reached down and gripped his hand tightly, unseen by anyone else.

"Ten companions," Elrond reiterated. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great." Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

His question caused Ell to smile down at him.

At dawn, Aragorn was standing in front of his mother's memorial, reverently removing debris from the base of the statue. The statue's hands were folded before her, and her head was hooded.

Aragorn stood back and gazed at her sad face.

_~She wanted to protect her child. ~_ Elrond said from behind him. _~She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe. ~_

Aragorn paid little attention the elf lord, instead, reached out and caressed the face of his Gilrean's Statue.

"In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings, but only have the power to wield it."

Aragorn turned to him

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." He told Elrond.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." He insists.

The man just turned to look at the statue, lost in his own thoughts.

Across Rivendell, Bilbo was handing Frodo his old sword, Sting.

"My old sword "Sting" ... here, take it!"

"It's so light!" Frodo said, gripping the hilt.

"Yes, yes, made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs are close ... and it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful." His uncle told him. Bilbo turned to unwrap a small shirt of closely woven mail.

"Here's a pretty thing. Mithril," Bilbo told his nephew. "As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on. Come on."

In a quick hurry, Frodo started to unbutton his shirt, revealing the Ring of Power on a chain around his neck.

Entranced, Bilbo stared. "Oh! My old Ring..."

Frodo frowned as Bilbo moved towards him.

"I should very much like to hold it again, one last time." Bilbo said, reaching forward, eyes locked on the ring. Suddenly a shadow passed over the older hobbits face, and for a second he became a wrinkled creature with a hungry face and bony, groping hands.

Frodo pulled away shocked, and the shadow passes leaving Bilbo looking normal. The old hobbit slumps in his chair, and put his head in his hands, his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must

carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." Bilbo begins to sob, and Frodo moves forward to comfort his uncle.

Later in the day, Elrond and Frodo are walking towards the rest of the Fellowship waiting at the gate.

"The time has come for the Ring to set out. You cannot count on your journey being aided by war or force. You will pass into the domain of the Enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your

Word Frodo, that you will be the Ring-bearer?" The lord asked the hobbit.

Frodo nodded. "I do. I must. I will go with Sam."

"Let it be so then. The Fellowship awaits."

The elf and the hobbit turn a corner and descend down to the Fellowship, waiting by the gate. Frodo quickly joins them and turned to look back at Elrond. The Fellowship I set to go on foot, with only Bill, the pony to carry much of their baggage.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. "The lord said.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said, gesturing towards Frodo.

The hobbit slowly turns, and hesitantly makes his way to the head of the group. He leads the Fellowship out of the gates then turns to Gandalf after eyeing the fork in the road.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." The wizard tells him, without looking down. The old man placed his hand on Frodo's left shoulder and the Fellowship fallows the hobbit into Middle-Earth.

Aragorn, Ell and Legolas turn to bid a silent farewell to Arwen Undomiel. She was standing in a group of elves, watching silently ass her blonde mate and two friends left Rivendell, possible for the last time. All three nod to her and make their way out.

Ell gently grips Legolas' shoulder.

_~You will see her again~_ she told _~I promise you~_

He nodded, accepting her word, and they caught up to the rest of the Fellowship.


	9. Pass of Caradhras

_We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor._

In the Eregionhills, some days after leaving Rivendell, Sam was tending to a fire while Aragorn and Boromir were tutoring Pippin in swordplay.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin ... on your toes ... good, very good ... I want you to react, not think." Boromir told him.

"Should not be too hard..." Sam teased.

"Move your feet." Boromir said.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry complimented.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Gimli had managed to corner Gandalf.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give

us a royal welcome."

Before Gandalf could reply, Ell who was sitting beside Aragorn on a rock looked at him sharply.

"I detest the underground Dwarf, so I suggest you don't mention Moria again."

Boromir stopped what he was doing to look at her spitefully. "And why is that Woman? Scared?"

Her cool gaze traveled to him and she smirked cruelly. "I spent years in underground caves being tortured, Gondorian."

Everyone quieted down and returned to what they were doing, not wanting to ask why she had been tortured.

"So no, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf told the dwarf.

Boromir thrusts his sword, back teaching Pippin, and catches the hobbit on the hand.

Pippin looks at his hand for a moment before throwing the sword down and tackling the man. Much laughter was heard among the rocks.

Legolas doesn't acknowledge what's going on behind him; he was too busy watching a distant dark patch in the sky, flying like smoke.

"What is that?" Sam asked noticing it.

"Nothing," Gimli said "It's just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir looked at it worried. "It's moving fast ... against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out to his companions, jumping from the rock.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled before grabbing Ell and Frodo.

"Merry ... Pippin ... Sam ... take cover!" Boromir yelled out.

They all take cover under rocks or bushes. Ell pushed Frodo under before laying next him and Aragorn pushed himself against her back.

A regiment of larger than normal crows fly overhead at great speed. They circled above the rocks, and as their shadow passes over the Fellowship, a single harsh croak was heard, then the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the south.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf informed, staggering to his feet. "The passage south is being watched."

Gandalf looked towards Aragorn and Ell before turning to the others.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" he said, gesturing towards the high mountain pass.

The next day they clambered through rock and snow. At the back, with Ell and Aragorn, Frodo was walking. Without looking down, he slipped on some shale, falling. As he scrambled up he noticed that the ring had fallen in the snow.

Noticing this, Boromir picked it up and held it out to admire it.

The heir of Isildur slowly approached the other man, wary as Boromir motionlessly stared at the source of power.

"Boromir?" he called.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing ... such a little thing." Boromir muttered, remaining transfixed.

"Boromir ... give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn told him, his hand moving to his sword hilt.

A hum echoed from the ring, seeing Boromir's desires. The hum grows to a deafening roar before Boromir suddenly snaps out of his trance and hands the ring back.

"As you wish. I care not." The man smiled, ruffling the hobbits hair before continuing up the mountain.

Ell, noticing that Aragorn had yet to release his sword gripped his arm, soothing him. He glanced at her before releasing the hilt and helping Frodo continue on.

For days the Fellowship struggled through blinding snow fall, when night came , they found a small hollow, big enough to sleep in.

"Sam, start a small fire in the far corner, we will all sit around it," Gandalf told the gardener. The hobbit nodded before grabbing some sticks he stowed in his pack for this occasion.

The rest of the hobbits were shivering, even after the fire had started.

"Gandalf!" Ell called to the wizard, a silent question in her eyes.

The wizard nodded. Everyone watched as she stood up, her body seemed to change, and in seconds a wolf that was roughly six feet tall and as white as the snow around them. Ell, now a wolf, went and curled up around the hobbits, giving them her body heat, and laid her head in her husband's lap.

The hobbits stared at her for a second, before leaning against her. She seemed to radiate body heat.

Aragorn ran a hand absently threw that soft fur on her head as he stared into the fire.

"Everyone get some sleep, Ell will watch tonight," the she-wolf nodded at the wizard as everyone settled down around her, sharing her heat. After everyone succumbed to their weariness, Ell cast her eyes out into the dark, watching for anything and everything.

The next day the Fellowship was walking through a blinding blizzard. Ell walked at the front of the group, still as a wolf and created a path with her size and body heat. Legolas lightly walked beside her on top of the snow.

They both pause and glance at each other when there hear a voice echoing around them.

"There is a fell voice on the air." The elf called back.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf stated as rock and shale fall from above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled at the wizard.

"No!" the old man yelled before wielding his staff and chanting into the wind. Clouds began converging on the distant mountains in a maelström.

Saruman's voice strengthens, rolling past the Fellowship.

A lightening crack exploded on the mountainside above them and they look up in horror as a huge avalanche thunders towards them.

Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety and Aragorn shields Frodo and Sam, while Boromir protected Merry and Pippin, as the Fellowship becomes enveloped in snow. The men frantically dug the hobbits out of the snow, who are now shivering and fearful. Ell's wolf head bursts out near Gandalf and Legolas, but her body was still stuck. Right in front of the rest of the company, her body shrunk so that she was a normal sized wolf that was able to jump out of the hole.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir yelled out.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn yelled back at him.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." The dwarf stated looking at the wizard.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said looking at Frodo.

"Frodo?" seeing Merry and Pippin shivering in Boromir's arms.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo said, looking into Gandalf's eyes.

"So be it." The wizard nodded slowly.

At dusk, the Fellowship was at the base of the mountain. Ell was back in her human form now that there was no snow.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf beckoned to the hobbit and nodded to Ell to come closer.

Frodo came forward, allowing Gandalf to lean on him as Ell went to the wizards other side.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked.

"Better than it was." Came the quiet reply.

Gandalf and Ell stopped suddenly and the woman looked down at him.

"And the Ring?" She asked. "You feel its power growing, don't you? We've felt it too." She nodded at the old wizard.

"You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." Gandalf continued for her as Boromir passed, and they all glanced at him.

"Who then do I trust?" The hobbit questioned.

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths. As well as Ell." He said nodded towards the woman who walked away to stand beside her husband.

"What do you mean? Why should I only trust Ell and not you?" he questioned.

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." He told the bearer. "And I am still able to be beckoned to its power, Ell is not."

Before Frodo could continue Gimli's voice sounded out.

"The Walls of Moria!"

The fellowship came around a corner to stand before a looming cliff cut in a sheer formation.

The dwarf tapped his axe on the wall listening as Gandalf did the same with his staff.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli informed the group.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf told him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas mumbled, barely restraining rolling his eyes.

The dwarf just sniffed at him with disgust. Gandalf approached the rock face that was set between two gnarled trees

"Isildin," he said looking at the moon as faint lines began to appear in the rock. "it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

A large moon raised over the mountains and the lines on the wall became clearer and broader, forming an arch of ancient letters interlaced with symbols.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" The wizard told the rest of the group.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said confidently.

The wizard raised his arms and chanted at the door. The door stood fast, unopened and the wizard tried again.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said, stating the obvious. Gandalf glanced at him annoyed and tried to push the door open, but they remained closed.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs." He sighed.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" He said angrily. "And if that does not

shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

As the night grows long, the wizard continued to try any spell in effort to open the door.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was helping Sam unpack Bill the pony, and unsaddling him.

"Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." He whispered to Sam.

"Bye, Bill." The sad hobbit waved goodbye.

"Go on, Bill, go on ... don't worry, Sam ... he knows his way home." Aragorn said, slapping Bill on the rump, sending the pony trotting off. Sam stood still as Bill disappeared into the darkness.

A splash echoed through the area ass Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the water. Pippin was about to throw another when Aragorn caught his arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He told them ominously, watching as the ripples appeared to grow. He shared a look with Boromir and Ell, his hand creeping to his sword.

Gandalf had given up in despair, and sat down beside Frodo.

He looked at Ell who was smiling at his weariness.

"If you think you can do better woman.." he let the sentence hang.

"I hope I can, seeing as I wrote the inscription on the rock," she said cheekily.

The wizard just grumbled at her and she beckoned Frodo to her before whispering in his ear.

"It's a riddle Frodo,"

His face broke into a smile of comprehension and he walked over to the door.

"It's a riddle..."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows at Ell before turning to Frodo.

"Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked the old wizard.

"Oh ... mellon."

With that, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great doors swung out revealing blackness deeper than the night, behind them, the water stirs.


	10. Moria

**AN: **_**{Music/Language of the Ainur}**_

The Fellowship warily entered the darkness of Moria

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli said as they entered a dank cavern with steps leading further into the mountain. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin ... And they call this a mine." He snorted. "A mine!"

A stone in the top of Gandalf's staff suddenly lit up, illuminating the chamber. The Fellowship recoiled in horror, around them were many dwarf skeletons. Their armor was rusted and the shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine," Boromir said grimly. "It's a tomb!"

"Oh ... no ... no ... no...!" Gimli cried in horror. Legolas leaned over and pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton.

"Goblins." He spat, examining it.

The Fellowship drew their swords and backed away, towards the entrance not wanting to face what was inside the mine.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir called out, unaware of what was lurking behind them.

Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground by a long tentacle that was wrapped around his ankle and began to drag him towards the lake.

Frodo cried out as the two man jump forward and Aragorn severed the limb holding onto the hobbit.

As Boromir and Aragorn back with Frodo towards safety a dozen more tentacles ripple out of the lake reaching for the Fellowship.

The creature went to grab Frodo again but it was stopped by an invisible force that bubble around the company. Ell walked out speaking in a language that only she and Gandalf knew, but she only had the power to use it. Her eyes were illuminated by a bright glow, and her hair and cloak were waving in an unseen wind.

_**{Be still, be silent Watcher! Back with you! Away!}**_

She gestured to the Fellowship to make into the mine.

"I can only hold it back for so long!"

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called, ushering them in.

The Fellowship hurriedly backed away from the creature, retreating into the Moria chamber as Ell backed in behind them, releasing the Watcher before ducking in the doors.

The creature struck out, now free and crushed the doors behind them, sealing them into the mine.

The faint light from Gandalf's staff threw a creepy glow on his wrinkled face.

"Now we have but one choice ... we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard ... there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." He said in an ominous voice.

_Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed._

Later through their journey underground, they came upon a chamber with old ropes and ancient ladders. There shining veins within the rock. Gandalf reached out and ran his hand along the wall.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril." He informed the group.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued walking on around a deep canyon. A blue glow was emitting from the bottom of it.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli told him.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." The wizard chuckled, walking forward. Behind him, Frodo's eyes widened and he slightly touched the shirt under his tunic. They continued on up a steep staircase, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves are ruined, and dwarf skeletons are just strewn about. There was goblin graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood.

The path they were walking on split into three tunnels, each of them disappearing into a dark tunnel. The wizard paused, frowning.

"I have no memory of this place."

Later the Fellowship were nervously waiting around while Gandalf sat and thought, intently staring at the three tunnels in front of him.

Frodo looked down into the cavern below them after hearing a faint noise.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No. I don't think we are. Shhh, Gandalf's thinking." Merry replied.

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Ell giggled quietly from where she was standing next to Aragorn. Said man turned to her and pulled her to the side for a little privacy.

_~What is it?~ _she whispered, keeping her voice low.

_~I feel as if something bad might happen to you. I cannot shake it.~ _Aragorn told her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before reaching for his left hand. Unknown to them everyone was watching their exchange.

Ell slid the wedding band off of his finger and put it beside the Silmaril around her next, then did the same with her band on his own Silmaril.

_~You will always have a piece of me now. As I will of you.~_

They turned to find everyone looking at them, Boromir, the only one of the group that did not know of their marriage spoke up.

"You're married?" he questioned angrily. "And you were still allowed to join this quest?" he presented the question to Ell.

She glowered at him, angry for the interference in her life.

"I do what I please Gondorian. I always have." She ended the conversation at that and would hear no more from the man.

Everyone looked away from the couple, and Frodo caught a glimpse of a creature darting in the darkness. Suddenly nervous, he approached Gandalf.

"There's something down there." He whispered.

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum!" Frodo exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the wizard.

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf revealed to him.

"He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"

"Escaped ... or was set loose." Gandalf asked. "And now the Ring has drawn him here ... he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story." The wizard looked over and caught Frodo's look of surprise.

"Yes ... Sméagol he was once called ... Before the Ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said when he seen Gollum's bulbous eyes glinting with malice.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" Frodo frowned. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment," Gandalf told him. "Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me," Frodo confessed. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." There was a note of finality in the old wizard's voice. "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it ... and that is an encouraging thought. Ah! It's that way." The wizard broke off his depressing take with a sudden brightness. He pointed at the right hand tunnel and the rest of the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

"He's remembered!" Merry said relieved.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!' he laughed. "Yes..."

The fellowship passed under an arched doorway into a black empty space. Gandalf paused, not being able to see anything.

"Let me risk a little more light." He tapped his staff and for a brief moment, a light blazed, like a silent flash of lightening, and the shadows sprung up to flee from the blaze.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." He said holding out the light into the grand cavern. Frodo gasped at the brief sight of the roof, held up by many giant pillars of stone.

Before them stretched a huge empty hall, with black walls that were polished and smooth like glass.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam sputtered out in awe.

In front of them a wooded door had been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Goblin skeletons littered the doorway and Gimli ran forward towards it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called to the rogue dwarf.

Gimli rushed into a vast empty anti-chamber off the main hall. A small shaft of sunlight illuminated a single oblong block.

The block was about four feet high, topped with a slap of white stone.

block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white

"No...no...oh, no!" Gimli sobbed kneeling in front of the block.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said in sadness reading the inscription.

Gimli softly chanted in Dwarfish as Ell came to stand beside him. She sat her hand on his shoulder and squeezed softly.

_**{Have peace after death, Balin, my friend}**_ She whispered quietly. Balin was one of the only dwarves that accepted her when they first met all those years ago.

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from a dwarf skeleton. Ell chocked back a sob when she realized it was Ori, and backed into her husband's arms, putting her hand over her mouth to stop from sobbing out loud.

The book was covered in long dried blood, and the pages were cracked and worn, breaking apart as the wizard opened the book.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas urgently whispered to Aragorn, glancing at him over Ell's head, which was buried in the man's chest.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall," Gandalf's voice echoed in the room, as he was reading from the book. "We have barred the gates ... but cannot hold them for long ... the ground shakes ... drums drums in the deep ... we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming.'"

Unnerved, pippin back nervously away from Gandalf. His back hit the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in.

Merry reached out, grabbing Pippin before he fell in and everyone glanced over as the bangs echoed throughout the entire mountain.

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" He yelled.

Pippin looked down, chastened and sad. Suddenly a low rolling boom came from the depths, growing louder and louder, as if the caverns of Moria turned into a giant drum. Drums in the deep.

A great horn blasted nearby. There was an answering horn call, and the sound of running feet, coupled with harsh cries.

Sam's eyes landed on Frodo's belt.

"Mr. Frodo!" He said worried. A blue glow was emanating from Sting's scabbard. Frodo drew his sword, and stared at the glowing blade.

"Orcs!" Legolas spat out.

Aragorn and Ell pushed the hobbits behind them.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." The yelled in unison.

The two men slam and wedge the doors, out of the corner of his eye, Boromir noticed something.

"They have a cave-troll!" he told the rest of the company in exasperation.

Gimli snatched up two rusty old axes and leaped onto the tomb.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he yelled out.

Ell stood beside him, the blue of her eyes bleeding out to form full red eyes, with no whites or pupil. In an eerie voice she called out into the room.

"Let them come! For my anger is great!"

The door burst open in a shower of wood and two dozen goblins ran into the room, followed by a huge troll.

"I got the goblins," Ell told the elf to her right. "You deal with the Troll." She waited just long enough for him to nod, before leaping into the fray at inhuman speed, decapitating three goblins before stabbing clean through two others. Behind her, Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his axes into two goblin helmets.

The two men in the company, waded into the mass of goblins, and dealt with the goblins that Ell had missed, and were smart enough to duck when she swung a killing blow. Legolas, following Ell's instructions repeatedly fired arrows at the troll, trying to shield the hobbits from its club like fists.

Gandalf clutched Glamdring in his hand and joined the fray.

The cave troll had turned, swinging a huge club at Aragorn, who stumbled back trying to avoid it. The club descended towards him for the killing blow. A sudden flash of steel made Aragorn glance slightly to the right of the troll. Ell stood there, swinging her sword down, severing the troll's arm cleanly. The troll reared back spewing green blood from its severed stump. She gives him a look before dashing off to slaughter more goblins.

Across the room, Sam was backed into a corner a sword in one hand and a saucepan in another. In desperation, he swung wildly with the pan, whacking a goblin with it. It fell over and in shock, Sam swung again and wallop's another goblin with it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He called out.

The troll, after recovering from Ell's attack, thrust a spear at Frodo's chest with its good arm.

"Aragorn! Ell!" He cried out in fear. Sam screamed as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, shocked. Ell quickly ran up the troll and propelled herself up onto its shoulders before Merry and Pippin could do something stupid. The hobbits watched as she drove her blade straight into its neck just as Legolas fired an arrow at its head. The troll toppled over, dead, and Ell removed her sword before jumping away closer to Frodo.

Everyone rushed over to the hobbit, to see that he appeared dead. The Fellowship, besides Ell, looked horrified. Then suddenly Ell reached forward, gripping his shirt just as Frodo coughed, taking a huge breath.

"He's alive." Sam cried in relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo sputtered, looking up at the woman holding onto him.

"You should be dead." Aragorn exclaimed. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf told the group.

Frodo slid open his shirt to reveal the mithril shirt that Bilbo gave him.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli told him.

Ell ran her fingers along the rings.

"I remember when Thorin gave this to Bilbo" She told him with a small smile.

Suddenly the sound of drums rang out into the room again.


	11. The loss of a companion and Lorien

Gandalf looked at the rest of the company.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

They began to run through the huge Dwarrowdelf chamber, as goblins started scuttling down the pillars behind them.

"This way!" the wizard yelled, and they hurried towards a distant door. Frodo looked on with horror at the overwhelming goblin army that was rushing towards them from all sides. A deafening roar filled the air, and a fiery light danced down the way, casting eerie shadows.

The goblins froze before backing away fearfully from the approaching beast, melting back into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as a huge shadow, surrounded by flame fell across the hall. The ground shook as an unearthly sound rumbled.

"A Balrog," Gandalf said quietly, glancing at Ell. " A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

At the end of the hall, the Balrog appeared, as the Fellowship ran to the door. It had a mane of flames and wield a blade made of fire and a whip.

Aragorn led the Fellowship onward, to the top of a dizzying stairway, as Gandalf followed with Ell, leaning heavily on his staff.

Aragorn looked at the old man, concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near." At the man's hesitation he looked at him sternly. "Do as I say; Swords are no more use here."

The old wizard paused next to Ell before continuing on.

_**{Give them strength Ellieniel} **_ he told her quickly.

She sharply glanced at him, following the company down the stairs.

_**{You know your fate here, don't you, old man?}**_ she questioned, at his small nod she sadly smiled at him.

_**{We will see each other again, Olorin.} **_

They quickly caught up to the rest of the Fellowship just as Gimli jumped across a gaping hole in the stairs. The others quickly follow across just as the Balrog smashed through a wall and, spreading its vast wings, disappeared into a flaming pit.

The group ran into a second hall, dodging over the fissures that were spitting flame.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled from the back.

They raced towards the slender bridge of stone towards the far end of the hall. They recklessly hurried over the bridge, but Gandalf stopped in the centre and spun, facing behind him. He stood against the Balrog, with his staff in one hand, and Glamdring in another. Frodo looked behind him in horror, causing everyone else to turn.

"You cannot pass!" the wizard yelled, wielding his weapons. Alarmed, Frodo called out.

"Gandalf!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf bellowed at the creature. The Fellowship watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge, spreading its wings from wall to wall.

"Go back to the Shadow!"

The creature swung its blade at Gandalf, who blocked with Glamdring, sending the flaming sword into shattered pieces of molten fragments.

"You shall not pass!" the wizard boomed out, summoning the last of his strength, he thumped the bridge with his staff. The staff shattered and a blinding white flame sprang up and broke the bridge right under the monsters feet. The stone gave out, and for a moment, the Balrog hung, suspended in the air, before plunging down into the depths.

Relief flooded Frodo's face as Gandalf remained trembling, but alive, on the edge of the broken bridge. He turned, slowly towards the Fellowship, his eyes catching Ell's grim face. Behind him, in the gulf, the Balrog's whip shot out, curling around his legs and tugging him over the edge. Gandalf just managed to hang on with his fingertips to give the group one last look.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf yelled out, before letting go of the stone and following the monster into the bottomless abyss.

Frodo cried out, ready to sprint to the edge if it weren't for Boromir picking him up and carrying him out of the room into the sunlight.

"No!"

The fellowship tumbled out of the eastern gate onto a sunny hillside. The hobbits slowly fell to the ground, sobbing. Ell and Aragorn turned to each other, knowing what they must do.

"Legolas, get them up." Ell told the elf.

"Give them a moment ... for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn defended his wife. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam." He told the hobbit, helping him up.

Boromir glanced at Frodo then Aragorn, gesturing to the fact that the hobbit was walking way, as if in a daze.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Ell called out, noticing him too.

Frodo turned to her, a look of numb shock on his devastated face. The Fellowship marched on towards the distant forest.

Aragorn scoured ahead of the company, as they stumbled on in the fading light. The distance shimmer of a large forest beckoning them forward.

The Fellowship ran across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers, and above them was a roof of golden leaves, held up by the silver pillars of the mallorn trees.

Legolas mused to himself, looking around as if he was home.

"Ah, Lothlórien. The fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of this land, for in autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say."

Gimli looked nervously around the forest.

"Stay close, young Hobbits ... they say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..."

Frodo looked around, hesitating as he heard a soft voice whispering in his head.

"_Frodo..._"

"And are never seen again!" the dwarf continued, unaware of the hobbits hesitance.

"_...your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer_."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as he noticed Frodo slowing down and looking wildly.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli boasted, only to receive an arrow to the face, as a group of elves surround the company.

The Marchwarden stepped forward.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Later, after the Marchwarden lead the Fellowship to a flet in the trees did he greet them.

_~Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.~ _he bowed slightly.

_~Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.~ _the prince bowed back.

_~Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.~_

_~Haldir.~ _ the man bowed, fisting his hand over his heart.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli huffed.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir told him spitefully.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" He said something in his own language that roughly translated to 'I spit on your grave!'

Aragorn grabbed the dwarf by the arm.

"That was not so courteous."

Haldir moved to Ell who was standing next to Frodo. The elves of Lórien kneeled before her, receiving questioning looks from the Fellowship.

"My lady," Haldir whispered, speaking in common tongue for the Dwarf. "It has been many a year since you have graced us with you presence." She nodded, telling him to rise.

"We must enter to see your Lady, it is urgent," she told him sternly, not giving him a chance deny them entry.

"But you bring great evil with you!" He sputtered, outraged, looking at Frodo.

"You lady already knows we are here," she told him.

He nodded, leading them on.

The next day, they were standing on a hilltop, looking out over the vista that was spread out before them.

Several miles to the south, a large hill was raised out of the woods. Many mallorn trees grew, bigger than any other, and nestled high in the crown of the trees, a beautiful city shined, casting low rays of green, gold, and silver in the late afternoon.

"Caras Galadon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. This is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir informed the group.

That night, after the Fellowship walked up flights of stairs to get to a wide flet filled with soft light.

The walls around them were green and silver, the roof was gold, and in the centre was a mighty mallorn tree, tapering into a point at its crown.

The lord Celeborn stepped forward to greet his guests. His silver hair was long and hung limply down his back. His face held no sign of age, and next to him stood Galadriel, the lady of the Elves. Far across the land she was born, in the undying lands. She had fair hair of deep gold and a timeless unsurpassable beauty. Though, if Ell's face was unmarred, they two could be the most beautiful creatures of earth, one was of light, while the other had a dark beauty.

Celeborn looked at Aragorn before speaking directly to the company.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

The Fellowshipped looked down in sadness as Galadriel's soft voice entered the room.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." There was sadness in her ancient eyes.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame." Legolas informed. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Gimli bowed his head, feeling that it was his fault they went into Moria.

Celeborn looked surprised, as if Gandalf falling to a Balrog was impossible.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel spoke softly, yet sternly to the group.

Gimli looked up as the beautiful elf woman spoke to him.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She glanced at how close Ell and Aragorn were before casting her gaze over Boromir. The man suddenly looked fearful and nervous, and he turned away from her piercing gaze. Her eyes turned to her husband as he began to speak.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Ell glanced sharply at him, insulted at his assumption, she bit her tongue as Galadriel spoke, a knowing look in her eyes as she looked at the man beside Ell.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all... Yet hope remains while the company is true." Her eyes then settled on Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

She turned to Frodo, her voice fading to him as she spoke within his mind.

_Welcome, Frodo of the Shire..._

Suddenly he saw her as she should be, a glowing light humming around her divinity.

_...one who has seen the eye._

Later that evening, at the base of a great mallorn tree, Gimli, Legolas and the four hobbits were in a pavilion. They were lying on soft couches as the elves left food for them to eat.

Mournful sing way drifting from the trees down their ears.

"A lament for Gandalf..."Legolas said sadly, listening quietly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." The elf told him, pouring himself more wine.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam said, settling down beside Merry.

"'The finest rockets ever seen They burst in stars of blue and green Or after thunder, silver showers Come falling like a rain of flowers.' Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." Sam sat back down, dejected and disappointed with himself.

"Don't worry Sam," Ell said walking past him to sit by Aragorn, who was sharpening a sword. "I'm sure he would have enjoyed that. Gandalf enjoyed visiting the hobbits, and bringing his fireworks."

There was silence as everyone reminisced their happy memories of the old wizard.

"Miss. Ell?" Sam lightly prodded.

"Yes Sam?" She answered, lifting her head up from where it was resting against Aragorn.

"I know it's not any of my business, but why did the elves bow to you when you first arrived?"

Everyone nodded, as if the question was playing on their mind.

"And in Moria, why did your eyes go red?" Pippin question. Everyone started asking, trying to talk over each other, beside Aragorn, for he already knew.

She held up a hand, stopping them mid question.

"Gather around, and I will tell you my story," She told them, taking a deep breath. When they were all settled, she began her tale.


	12. A Story

**AN: her past if finally told! Whoot whoot! Most of her story takes place while the First age and before are occurring (i.e. the war with Morgoth, the firstborn, the Silmarils.. etc.) Though not much of it is told, though you get the idea, that she wasn't there. The information about the Ainur/Valar and the Maia came almost directly from J.R.R. Tolkiens the Silmarillion and the info about Gondolin, the rings and Sauron came from Karen Wynn Fonstad's The Atlas of Middle-Earth.**

Long ago, before there were the elves, men and dwarves. Before dragons roamed the skies. Even before middle earth was shaped, there were the Valar. But even before them and the Maia, was Eru, who in Arda is called Iluvatar. He was the one. But even before him, came Her, his creator.

She was created by powerful Gods who lived in the far reaches of the Cosmos. Nine Ancients gods, bound there power to create the image of a woman. Her hair was woven from the sky, and her eyes were stars plucked from the darkness around them.

Because these Gods pushed their power to the limit, their bodies became old and withered. They did not stop, they pushed and pushed until breath was in her body. Because the effort to create Her, their individual powers were less than even a quarter of their original abilities.

They sent Her through space and time, giving her a mission to fulfil. For one of the Gods saw, in a vision, a vast creation, and strived to make it happen. For long years She traveled, in the spaces between spaces until she came upon a falling star.

In it's empty hole that was left in the sky, she drew Her power, and pushed it, much like the Gods did for her, into creating a Man. Out of the sky, the sun the stars, all her magic pushed to this one goal, and in her efforts, Eru was born.

After using so much of her power to create Eru, she left, giving him the Imperishable Flame, and retreated back into the cosmos to regain her strength. As She recovered, Eru, who is called Ilúvatar by the elves, he created the Ainur, who, after their Music created Eä, became the Valar and the Valier.

There are seven Valar, and seven Valier.

The lords in order are, Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lórien, and Tulkas.

And the Queens in order are, Varda, Yavanna, Nienna, Estë, Vairë, Vána, and Nessa.

Melkor is counted no longer among the Valar, and his name is not spoken upon Earth.

Manwë was the first of all Kings, Lord of the realm of Arda and ruler of all that dwell there Súlimo he is called, Lord of the Breath of Arda.

With him is his wife Varda. The lady of the stars, who knows all the regions of Arda. Her beauty is too great to be declared, due to the light of Iluvatar still living on within it.

Ulmo is the Lord of Waters. He is alone and dwells nowhere long, but moves as he will in all the deep waters about the Earth or under the Earth.

Aulë is less mighty than Ulmo. He is the lord over all the substances on which Arda was made.

Aluë's spouse is Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits. She loves all things that grow on the Earth.

The Fëanturi, the masters of spirits, are brethren, and they are called most often Mandos and Lórien. Yet these are the names of the places of their dwelling, and their true names are Námo and Irmo.

Námo the elder dwells in Mandos .He is the keeper of the Houses of the Dead, and the summoner of the spirits of the slain.

Vairë the Weaver is his spouse, who weaves all things that have ever been in Time into her storied webs, and the halls of Mandos that ever grow as the ages pass are clothed with them.

Irmo the younger is the master of visions and dreams. In Lórien are his gardens in the land of the Valar, and they are the fairest of all places in the world, filled with many spirits.

Estë the gentle, healer of hurts and of weariness, is his spouse. She walks not by day, but sleeps upon an island in the tree-shadowed lake of Lórellin

Mightier than Estë is Nienna, sister of the Fëanturi and she dwells alone. She is acquainted with grief, and mourns for every wound that Arda has suffered since Melkor began destroying Arda.

Greatest in strength and deeds of prowess is Tulkas, who is called Astaldo, the Valiant. He came last to Arda, to aid the Valar in the first battles with Melkor. He can outrun all things that go on feet, and he is tireless.

His spouse is Nessa, the sister of Oromë, and she also is lithe and fleetfooted.

Oromë is a mighty lord. Oromë loved the lands of Middle-earth, and he left them unwillingly and came last to Valinor.

The spouse of Oromë is Vána, the Ever-young; she is the younger sister of Yavanna. All flowers spring as she passes and open if she glances upon them; and all birds sing at her coming.

With the Valar came other spirits whose being also began before the World, of the same order as the Valar but of less degree. These are the Maiar, the people of the Valar, and their servants and helpers. Their number is not known to the Elves, and few have names in any of the tongues of the Children of Ilúvatar. The Maiar have seldom appeared in form visible to Elves and Men.

Chief among the Maiar of Valinor whose names are remembered in the histories of the Elder Days are Ilmarë, the handmaid of Varda, and Eönwë, the banner-bearer and herald of Manwë, but of all the Maiar Ossë and Uinen are best known to the Children of Ilúvatar.

Ossë is a vassal of Ulmo, and he is master of the seas that wash the shores of Middle-earth.

His spouse is Uinen, the Lady of the Seas. The Númenóreans lived long in her protection, and held her in reverence equal to the Valar.

Melian was the name of a Maia who served both Vána and Estë, she dwelt long in Lórien, tending the trees that flower in the gardens of Irmo, before she came to Middle-earth.

Wisest of the Maiar was Olórin. He too dwelt in Lórien, but his ways took him often to the house of Nienna, and of her he learned pity and patience.

Much is known of Melian, but Olórin there is not much to tell, for though he loved the Elves, he walked among them unseen, or in form as one of them, and they did not know when he came. In later days he was the friend of all the Children of Ilúvatar, and took pity on their sorrows; and those who listened to him awoke from despair and put away the imaginations of darkness.

Last of all is set the name of Melkor, He who arises in Might. But that name he has forfeited; and the Noldor, who among the Elves suffered most from his malice, will not utter it, and they name him Morgoth, the Dark Enemy of the World.

During their creating, and the rising of the Firstborn, and when Morgoth and Ungoliant came for the Silmarils, and the fall of the Hidden city. It wasn't until, part way through the Second age, did she travel to Middle-Earth. When she arrived, it was unknown the her the troubles that had been cause, for, the far Cosmos had no knowledge of Middle earth. Eru did not even know that she existed, for he had never seen her. All he knew, was that one day, he awoke, with knowledge and powers that would grant him the ability to create. By all accounts, Eru just appeared one day.

She came, and watched, horrified that such a beautiful world could suffer so to her powers being restored, for the most part. Powers that were drained in creating Eru, never fully restored.

She held council with the Valar, as well as Eru, and they declared her a Valier, that they had hidden, for her powered had not yet been revealed.

She was accepted graciously, though with some suspicion after the happening with Morgoth. She traveled to Middle-Earth, to know the land and the many races under the sun. It was their that Sauron heard of the 'hidden' Valar, and launched attack after attack upon her.

Due to her powers never fully restoring, she became weak, and tired allowing Margoth's follower to can't control, and her dragged her deep into a chamber full of fire in the bowels of Mount Orodruin.

Roughly five hundred years later, Sauron traveled, under a disguise, to Eregion, where the elven smiths accepted him heartily, and they began to forge the rings of power. For seventy-five years, they worked together, but after, Sauron may have returned to Mordor, for Celebrimbor worked alone in fifteen ninety, creating, Narya, Nenya, and Vilya. Fire, water, and Air. Soon after, Sauroun forged the Master ring in the fires of Orodruin, after cutting a piece of Ellieniel's heart, where her power thrives, and working it into the gold band.

After learning of his deceptions, he waged war on the Elves, hoping to gain the three rings. Though he only obtained the sixteen lesser rings.

After the fall of Numenor, in roughly thirty three nineteen, Elendil and his sons, created the Realms in Exile, Arnor and Gondor.

In thirty four twenty nine, Sauron attacked Gondor, hoping to crush the young realm before it was established.

In hope that the enemy was not fully prepared, Gil-galad and Elendil proposed the Last Alliance. In thirty-four thirty-one, the northern troops marched. And at Amon Sul, Elendil waited for Gil-gald and Cirdan's arrival, and together they all traveled to Imladris, where they spent three years, probably making plans, and weapons.

In thirt- four thirty-four, they climbed the misty mountains and passed down the Anduin. As they traveled they gathered more tropps: Elves from Greewood and Lorien, Dwarves from Moria and Anarion with the forces from Gondor.

The battle was waged on the plains of Dagorlad, and for days and months, the bodies fell. The dead were buried in what would become the Dead Marshes.

For seven years they seiged the fortress, and finally in thirty-four forty-six Sauron came forward at last. With Gil-galad stood Cirdan and Elrond, and Isildur stood with Elendil. Both Gild-galad and Elendil were slain, and in his moment of grief, Isildur cut the ring of Power of Sauron's hand, causing his spirit to flee.

The Alliance ransacked his fortress and discovered that Ellieniel had been held captive, tortured at Sauron's will for almost two and a half thousand years. She was taken to Imladris to recover and there she stayed for a long while, though one scar never healed fully, it cut across her left eye and down onto her cheek, marring her for eternity.

Though the victory was incomplete, for the Ring of Power was not destroyed.

She traveled, far and wide, persuing knowledge and stills that she did not possess. She became skilled at swordplay, and archery by staying with men and Elves, she traveled with the wizard Gandalf, for years, honing in on the magic she had left. While she stayed with Lord Elrond and his children, she learnt healing and even visited the hobbits in the Shire for a time. Then after learning all she could, she went and lived in the wilds of Fangorn, building herself a home among the Ents. That is where she remained until, one day, and old Wizard appeared, and convinced her to join him, and a few dwarves, on an adventure.

Though that, is a story for another time.

**Side notes:**

Gondolin fell in 511 of the First Age after 400 years of peace.

Morgoth was defeated by the Valar, with Eärendil's help against the 'winged dragons' and the end of the First Age.

Sauron moved into Mordor, roughly a 1000 years into the Second Age.

Ellieniel arrived roughly 1004 of the Second Age, and was captures in 1010 of the Second age and held in Mordor until 3446. She was captive, though fed and sustained, for 2,436 years.

**AN: I'm going to write a Hobbit story that explains how she met Aragorn and Bilbo and so on. So that part won't be in this story. Sorry. **


	13. Truth told and Departure

The Fellowship stared at her, shocked. Then they started asking questions all at once, speaking over each other.

"Quiet!" she hissed. "Now, let's calmly, discuss this shall we?"

They all nodded "Okay, we'll go in a circle, starting with Sam, alright?" they nodded once more.

"Sam, since you are at the start of this circle, you can start," Ell gestured to him with her hand while leaning forward on her seat.  
"Do the elves know?" The gardener asked. Ell shook her head, before glancing slightly at Legolas out of the corner of her eye.  
"Only two elves know of my true heritage. Galadriel and now, Legolas."  
Sam nodded, questions brewing in his eyes, but she moved on to the next person gathered around her.  
"Frodo?"  
He sat still, thinking, then locked eyes with the once Goddess.  
"You said you could not carry the ring. Why?"  
Ell took a deep breath. "When Sauron cut a piece of my heart, my magic joined with his cruelty resulted in an almost invincible object. Because the ring is of me," she brought her hands to her heart where Sauron cut the piece. "The magic I have around myself, hiding my soul from Sauron, will be canceled out and tell him exactly where the ring is."  
Frodo nodded, understanding how potentially dangerous it would be.  
Pippin didn't even wait to be acknowledged.  
"So, you've been around for thousand if years,"  
At Ell's hesitant nod he continued.  
"Well, have you ever visited the Shire, before it was the Shire?"  
She shook her head thoughtfully. "No. The Shire was already established when I spent a few years there."  
Pippin nodded his head, then nudged Merry to ask his question.  
"You said you were captured and tortured, why didn't anyone notice you were missing?"  
Ell smiled sadly at him.  
"The elves didn't think much on it, I was blocked from even the most powerful high elves and most just thought that I had returned home because the war had gotten to be too much."  
"You spoke as if you knew, personally why happened during the time you were locked away. How did you know?"  
Boromir didn't wait to see if she was finished responding to Merry.  
"For a brief moment of peace away from the all-consuming pain," she paused, sucking in a deep breath. "I pushed my conscious mind away from my body, hoping to see the outcome I so longed for. While Sauron was torturing my body I was walking as a ghost with your ancestors."  
Boromir nodded placated for a moment.  
She turned to the only elf in the company.  
"Do you have anything to ask?"  
Legolas looks at her for a moment before shaking his head.  
"I can understand why you never told anyone, and I also heard half of the story before, so I have no queries."  
Ell nodded, grateful that she didn't have to explain anymore. Remembering that part of her past always hurt with phantom pain at the barbed whips and sharpened knives left on her psyche.  
Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Ell stood up and followed the faint glowing Galadriel expelled through the woods. Unaware of the curious hobbit behind her.  
They came to the Noldor elf's mirror and paused, looking into the surface.  
"He will need your help," the golden blonde wisely told her.  
Ell nodded, understanding the critic remark, while Frodo, who was hiding in the bushes tilted his head in confusion.  
"It is the last of it," Ell told Galadriel, a glowing sphere centre if itself on her palm. Her magic. "I will be Dúnedain, for I could never truly be mortal."  
The elf nodded, sadness within her gaze. "Is this what you truly want?"  
Ell glanced at the stars above her before turning to one of her oldest friends.  
"I have waited my entire existence for him, even before I knew I needed him. I have never been happier, and I never will be again."  
Galadriel nodded. "Ereinion would be proud that you never gave up hope. You two were as close as a brother and sister would be."  
Ell nodded, tears shining within her eyes. "I have fond my _Estel _and I regret that I never saw him before the end."  
Galadriel nodded, knowing that Gil-galad would have been proud of his 'little' sister.  
As the moon reached its apex, Ell stepped up to the mirror. Bringing the pure ball of magic in front of her, she whispered in her native tongue.  
_**[By my blood and by power, I bind what's left of my magic to Olorin, so that he may return to us. I sacrifice my immortality for the salvation of middle-earth!]**_ as she spoke, multiple shade of different coloured light coalesced around her. The magic of the Cosmos. It shot up into the sky, flying at a great speed towards its new bearer.  
Once the light dissipated, Ell slouched, her body now mortal. Galadriel hurried to her side before she could collapse completely.  
"It is done," Ell whispered painfully, having able to withstand her soul splitting in two.  
She held her friends concerned gaze and smiled slightly.  
"I will be fine on the morn, my dear friend,"  
Ell then pushed away from the elf and stood strong, before turning and heading back to the pavilion, where the test of the Fellowship was. She noticed Frodo was missing, but never thought much more for, as soon as her head hit her pillow beside her husband, the darkness claimed her. She was only conscious enough to feel Aragorn turn and wrap his arms tight around her waist already knowing that she had given up the last of her power, but not knowing who.

At dawn the Fellowship was waiting on the banks of the Silverlode River. Bare-branch trees arched through the fog, as Galadriel approached the bank in an elegant swan shaped ship.

ANGLE ON: GALADRIEL approaches the bank in an elegant ship.

After she arrived and stood with her lord, a group of elves came forward and fastened elvish cloaks upon their shoulders, fastened with a silver veined leaf brooch.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn stated casting his eyes over the group. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

The Fellowship bowed gratefully, accepting the gracious gift.

Later, they were packing the elven boats gifted to them by the lord and lady. Legolas leaned down the grab a couple of leaf wrapped packages and put them into the boats. Merry and Pippin looked up at him as he opened one and pulled out a piece of bread.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread," he said to their stares before taking a bite. " One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown Man." He stuffed the rest back into the pack and placed it back into the boat. The hobbits nodded to him as he walked away, then they looked at each other.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked his friend.

"Four." Pippin told him, belching as the other hobbit picked his teeth. After a couple of minutes, the Fellowship finished packing their boats and they all got settled in for the journey.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank." Celeborn told Ell and Aragorn as they walked along the bank. "Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

The lord handed the man a dagger as Ell walked back to the boats.

_~You are being tracked.~_ Celeborn said. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

Aragorn put the dagger back in its sheath, and nodded to the elven lord before following his wife's footsteps. The elves of Lórien stood on the bank as the group drifted downstream.

**Flashback**

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim," Galadriel handed him an intricately carved bow. "Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." The elf ran his hands along the wood before testing its strength.

Galadriel moved on, handing a set of daggers to Merry and Pippin. Merry unsheathed his, and gazed down into the reflective surface.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin." She smiled down at them. "They have already seen service in war."

Pippin looked upon the blade, then stared up with fear in his eyes at the thought of using it.

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee," she continued on. "Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." He said, bowing. He then looked over at the daggers in his friends hands.

"Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he asked hesitantly. Galadriel smiled at him as he gripped the rope tighter in embarrassment.

She moved along the line towards Gimli, who stared down at the ground in her presence.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" She asked looking down at him.

"Nothing." HE shook his head quickly before looking up at her. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel laughed, honored at his description. The dwarf scowled at his foolishness and turned away, before turning back to her.

"Actually... There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask." He began muttering to himself.

Gimli sat silently in the boat before Legolas, allowing his memory to run through his head, while Aragorn reminisced on his own.

**Flashback**

Galadriel stood before the future king.

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." She said, touching the Silmaril and Ell's weeding band around his neck.

_~For her love, I fear her life will fade from the world forever, even if she survives this war.~ _She told him.

_~I would have her leave these shores, and return to her world. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.~ _He replied, yet knew that she would never leave.

"That choice is no longer before her. But you have your own choice to make, Aragorn." The man straightened before her. "To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin."

The silence that followed, was tense and ominous. Galadriel glanced down at the wedding band around his throat and smiled.

_~Farewell.~ _Aragorn bowed and turned to leave but the lady stopped him._ ~There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.~_

**End Flashback**

Aragorn looked at the back of Ell's head, for she was sitting in front of him. Felling his eyes, she turned. He smiled at her, happy that she chose to stay, even though he told her multiple times to go. She turned back around and gripped Frodo's shoulder as he stared off into the distance.

_Farewell, Frodo Baggins._

**Flashback**

Galadriel gave Frodo a small crystal phial, that faintly glowed in the light.

"I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." She leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly.

**End Flashback**

As the Fellowship pasted the bank, Galadriel stood alone, watching from the shore.

_May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out._

Gimli was still remembering his own gift from the fair lady, as Legolas paddled them along.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." The dwarf said wistfully.

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Behind him Legolas smiled. Ell, having heard his confession.

"You very lucky to receive such a gift, Gimli son of Gloin," Ell told him with a smile.

"How so my lady?" he asked, confused.

"Her uncle, Feanor, asked for three hairs from her head, for she was the fairest, and she turned him down. There has been a rift between them ever since." She turned back around.

Gimli smiled to himself, happy with the knowledge that he beat an elf.

Later in the day, a flock of birds were circling high above them, standing out against the pale sky. Aragorn and Ell glance cautiously at each other before looking up in concern.

That night, the boats were safely stored on the bank out of the water, as the Fellowship made camp on the shore.

Closer to the water, Boromir was hiding behind a rock, looking out over the river. A log was floating down the river, with a pale hand grasping the log. A small body pulled itself up, whatever it was seemed to be trying to remain concealed from the Fellowship.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Ell said, coming up behind him with Aragorn.

Gollum's luminescent eyes gleamed over the log, watching the three. The log ran into a rock on the opposite side of the bank and stopped.

"I had hoped we would lose him on the river." Aragorn told him. "But he's too clever a waterman." Ell finished his sentence. Boromir marveled in his head. _It is s if they are one person_

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir exclaimed.

Frodo glanced up, hearing the man's remark.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." Sam offered him some supper.

"No, Sam." Frodo pushed the food away, suddenly not hungry.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, neither. Don't think I haven't noticed." He said, coming around the fire to sit next to the ring bearer. "Mr. Frodo-"

"I'm all right." Frodo said, cutting his friend off.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

Frodo looked at Sam sadly. "You can't help me, Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep."

Meanwhile, Boromir had turned to Ell and Aragorn.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn sternly told him.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves." Aragorn didn't say anything, but listen impatiently, reaching to grip Ell's hand tightly.

"Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir continued desperately. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that."

Aragorn turned away, tugging Ell with him. Boromir reached out and grabbed the man's tunic, stopping them both.

"You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are." Aragorn had listened to Boromir's ravings silently, but Ell could feel his hand tightening around hers. The crownless king adjusted his tunic, and turned away from Boromir, before turning back.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." He whispered harshly, before walking away, Ell steps behind him. She glanced over her shoulder, and Boromir swore he saw her eyes glow, much like a wolf's, before she turned around.


	14. The breaking of the Fellowship

The next day the Fellowship was slowly paddling down the Anduin. Boromir, still feeling the bitter sting of defeat, was staring scathingly towards Aragorn. The other man could feel his gaze but refused to acknowledge it.

"Frodo." Aragorn said later, drawing the hobbits attention. Glancing up, Frodo's eyes widened in amazement. In front of them, two stone statues towered into the sky like 300 foot pinnacles on each side of the river. They were carved in the likeliness of Gondorian kings from long ago. "The Argonath..." Aragorn was revelling in this moment, and almost spoke only to himself. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old ... my kin."

The Fellowship stared in awed silence as the boats made their way through the narrow gap at the feet of the old kings.

On the shore of Nen Hithoel, the group clambered about, setting camp for the remainder of the day.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot ... we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn informed the Fellowship of the plan.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better ... a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." Gimli said gloomily.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said, glancing down at the dwarf. Gimli's indignant reply was muffled by his walking away.

Legolas rounded on Ell and Aragorn, speaking with urgency.

"We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn told him.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." The elf said, casting his eyes into the forest. The action cause the woman with them to turn as well, surveying the shadows.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." He continued. Aragorn looked at Legolas, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Where's Frodo?"

Merry's voiced stopped them from continuing, but his question made them all freeze. Sam sat up from his slumber, looking around wildly and Aragorn's head snapped around to see that Boromir's shield was abandoned by his bed roll, with him nowhere to be found. After telling Ell to stay at camp, in case Frodo returned, he took off into the trees.

Frodo was walking beneath the trees, further into the forest, lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that a cracking sound from behind, startled him.

"None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you ... Frodo?" Boromir was behind him, picking up firewood for back at camp. The ring bearer turned slowly towards him, tense and cautious.

"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?" Frodo just stared listening to the Falls of Rauros in the distance.

"Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo ... other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." Frodo told him firmly.

"Warning? Against what?" Boromir asked honestly confused, stepping forward. The hobbit backed away from him, unsure of his intentions.

"We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have ... don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way." Frodo told him.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people." The man said, angrily dropping the wood he was carrying. "If you would but lend me the Ring..."

"No..." was Frodo's immediate reply, as he took a hurried step away from the man.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir asked.

"You are not yourself." Was the wary reply as the hobbit continued to back away.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end." Boromir was trying to drive fear into Frodo, hoping he would give up the ring. Frodo turned to leave, not wanting to hear the man's foolishness.

"You fool! It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine! It should be mine! Give it to me! Give me the Ring!" Boromir demanded, jumping on Frodo, trying to grasp the ring. Frodo quickly snapped the ring off the chain around his neck before jamming it on his finger. Invisible, the hobbit pushed the man off him and ran off.

Back at camp, Ell looked into the woods, feeling the ring, as Frodo ran away from the raving man.

"I see your mind ... you will take the Ring to Sauron. You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all your Halflings!"

After slipping at hitting his head, Boromir came out of his ring induced haze.

"Frodo! Frodo! What have I done? Please, Frodo..." he cried out, conscious of his acts. Frodo was already too lost in the shadow world to hear his pleas. So scared of what he was being shown, he tumbled down the stairs, and wrenched the ring off of his finger.

He looks to the side to see a pair of black boots step into view. He looked up as Aragorn towered over him, concerned, for he didn't' see Boromir anywhere.

"Frodo?"

"It has taken Boromir." The hobbit told him, numb from what he has seen.

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked urgently, stepping forward, worried that Boromir had overpowered the smaller being. Frodo quickly backed away from him, scared.

"Stay away!"

"Frodo ... I swore to protect you." The man said, holding his hands out in a pacifying motion.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo questioned. He uncurled his fingers, revealing the ring, and held it out, the same way he offered it to Galadriel. The ring glinted gold and beautiful in the shadowed sunlight.

Aragorn's eyes latch onto it, seemingly transfixed.

"Would you destroy it?" Frodo asked. The ring was whispering vile thoughts into the man's head trying to twist his will.

Aragorn kneeled down in front of the hobbit, curling his fingers over Frodo's.

"I would have gone with you to the end ... into the very fires of Mordor." He said dropping his hands from the now curled fingers around the ring.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam ... he will not understand."

Suddenly the man froze, drawing his sword.

"Go, Frodo!"

Frodo hesitated, unsure.

"Run. Run!" the man told him, hearing something in the trees and noticing the blue glow from the smaller person's belt. "Ell is waiting on the beach, she'll help you get ready to depart! Go!"

Frodo turned, running back into the trees towards the shore. He disappeared just as a few hundred uruk-hai swarmed onto Amon Hen behind the Numenorean.

Aragorn began attacking the beast wildly, hoping to give Frodo more time to escape, using the ruins as obstacles to slow them down. Despite his bravery, he was quickly surround, though not alone. Elven arrows embedded into some of the uruk-hai. Legolas came running out of the woods, with Gimli leaping into the fray behind him, wielding his axe.

Frodo was running quickly down the hillside, trying to make it back to the boats without being seen.

In the distance, a cry of "Find the Halflings ... find the Halflings!" could be heard. Frodo stumbles, tripping on a root and crawled behind a tree just as the uruk-hai's pounding feet sounded above him.

"Frodo!"

Frodo turned to see Merry and Pippin hiding in a hollow a couple of feet away.

"Hide here, quick!" Merry continued.

"Come on!" Pippin gestured with his hands. Frodo looked at his friends sadly, and shook his head.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked the person hiding with him.

Merry's eyes met Frodo's in understanding, before answering.

"He's leaving."

"No!" cried, standing to move towards Frodo. Merry stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Pippin!" but it was too late, they had been seen by the enemy.

"Run, Frodo. Go on!" Merry told the ring bearer before waving his arms to get the uruk-hai's attention.

"Hey, hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin joined in.

"Over here!"

"This way!"

Merry and Pippin ran, leading the pack of orcs away from their friend. Frodo, seeing it was clear continued on running towards the lake.

Merry and Pippin kept running through the woods.

"It's working!" Pippin called to his friend.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry told him exasperated. They stopped as they saw more uruk-hai approaching from the others direction. They stood together, knowing they were trapped, but suddenly, Boromir jumped out of the woods and charged at the orcs. He quickly picked up his horn and blew, knowing he was outnumbered.

The echo reached the rest of the Fellowship fighting on the slopes leading to the lake.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out, worried. The man desperately began to slash his way towards Boromir, fear clenching his heart.

Many of uruk-hai had fallen to Boromir's blade as her stood against the hoard, trying to protect Merry and Pippin.

"Run! Run!" the man told them, unaware that one of the orcs were aiming directly at him with a bow. A black arrow suddenly rips into Boromir's chest, shocking the hobbits. The man, feeling his life slipping, desperately tried to take as many enemies with him. Another arrows found its way into his stomach, with another following, bringing him to his knees.

Merry and Pippin are lifted off their feet and dragged into the woods with the uruks, to be brought back to their master.

"Aaaaagh! Boromir! Boromir!" they called out together for their friend, before they were out of sight.

The orc that had been firing the arrows had moved closer, aiming one directly at the man's heart. Before he could release, Aragorn's sword smashed into it and they began a fierce battle. Finally Aragorn cut the beast down and raced towards his fallen comrade.

"They took the little ones..." Boromir told him as Aragorn tried to stop the blood flow from Boromir's shoulder.

"Frodo ... where is Frodo?" he asked panicked.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn told him, holding the pained man's gaze.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir said shamefully.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn reassured him.

"Forgive me. I did not see ... I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn comforted him, trying to bind his wound.

"Leave it! It is over ... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin ... Aragorn..."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you ... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail..." Aragorn promised him.

"Our people ... our people..." Boromir reminded him as Aragorn lifted the dying man's sword into his hand.

"I would have followed you, my brother ... my captain, my king." Boromir's head fell back, lax, dead.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said, laying him gently on the ground before kissing his forehead. Gimli and Legolas appeared behind him as the heir stood.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower ... but he will not return."

Meanwhile, Frodo had finally reached the lakeshore, unaware of what had happened behind him.

Ell was waiting for him, a boat already filled with his packs. She bent down in front of him gripping his shoulders.

"If only I could give you my strength, for I fear you shall need it."

He looked into her eyes as he fingered the ring in his fingers. Never once did she look down, and her gaze never wavered from his own.

She hugged him to her kissing his forehead. "I hope you succeed Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

She quickly helped him into the boat then pushed it off into the water. Frodo turned to her quickly before paddling out.

"I hope Ii see you again Ellieniel."

She nodded sadly, knowing that their hope, might not be possible, and ran off into the woods, a few seconds before Sam burst out of them.

Ell made it to the rest of the group in time to see them lifting Boromir onto their shoulders.

"Merry? Pippin?" she asked, not seeing the two Halflings. The look other the others faces told her all she need to know, and they headed back towards the shore.

They had set Boromir into one of the other boats with his arms crossed over his chest and his broken horn at his side. They pushed the boat off, sending it over the falls.

After watching the boat disappear, Legolas stared pushing the last boat into the water.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall."

Aragorn and Ell looked towards the far bank, watching Frodo and Sam make their way into the forest. At their silence, Legolas turned to them.

"You mean not to follow them..."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told him.

"Then it has all been in vain ... the Fellowship has failed." Gimli mused sadly.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Ell told them. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left."

Aragorn reached down to pull a knife out of his pack.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Ell nodded, strapping her duel blade to her back and multiple knives on her belt, thighs and boots.

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli cried out, excited.

The four of them disappeared into the woods, following the trail the uruks had left behind.

**An: The Fellowship of the Ring is finished! Phew. I will be putting all the movies into one story.**


	15. Fangorn

**AN:I will be mainly writing Ell POV so onto the Two Towers!**

They had run for hours, days, time passed differently when your determined to find your friends. Aragorn put his ear to the ground, listening for any sign of their quarry. He opened his eyes and looked up at his friends.

"Their pace has quickened." He climbed to his feet. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

He and Ell took off at the same pace, heading north, and closer to their captured friends. Legolas ran up the hill behind them, turning to look behind.

"Come on, Gimli!"

The dwarf in question was struggling up the hill, taking deep huffs.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli puffed running after the elf.

As they ran over cliffs and plains, they entered the realm of Rohan. Ell paused in her running, causing Aragorn to stop. She bent down, picking a small object out of the mud and grass.

She held it out to Aragorn, who brought it up to his face before looking out over the plains.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Ell reminded him.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said, coming to a stop next to the man. Aragorn briefly looked at the tracks in the ground before taking off and calling over his shoulder.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come."

Behind them Gimli came shooting out from behind some rocks and rolled on the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas called to him as Ell ran forward.

"I am wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Ell laughed at the dwarf's exclamation as she followed her husband.

The four hunters crested a hill and paused as the open fields of Rohan stretched in front of them.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead to get a distant view over the land.

"Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn called to his friend. In the distance a cloud of dust was raised above the ground.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he called back.

"Saruman." Ell spat out in anger.

They continued to giver pursuit, pushing themselves to the limit.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe." Gimli pep talked himself.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas stated, noting that the uruks were running faster than before.

The hunting party continued running through from dawn to sunset, never stopping, not wanting to let Merry and Pippin get further from their grasp.

As the sun rose the next dawn, they continued on, but Legolas stopped and looked at the sun with dread.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." He told the rest of the company. Without another word they pushed themselves faster, worried for the young hobbits.

Later that day, on top of a rise Aragorn stopped to examine the ground. IN the distance, the sound of horses reached their ears. Looking up warily the man gripped Ell and gestured for his friends to hide behind a nearby rock.

A group of horses and their riders crested over the hill just as they hid. After they passed, Aragorn stood and walked out into view.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" he called out to them. The horseman at the front of the column signaled to the other riders with his spear, and with astonishing speed and skill the Rohirrim turned and surrounded the group. Ell, before her face could be seen, quickly put her hood up over her head, casting her face in shadows.

The riders stop once a tight circle was drawn around the four, they pointed their spears at them. Aragorn put up his hands in surrendered as the leader came forward on his steed.

"What business does an Elf, two Men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, defiant.

The man handed his spear off to another rider before getting off his horse.

"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He told the dwarf snidely. In a quick move, Legolas had an arrow notched and pointed it at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He harshly told him. The air around them became more tense as all the riders trained their spears at the elf.

Quickly Aragorn lowered Legolas' bow.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Ell of the distant shores. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he glanced at Ell's covered head, before removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin." the Rohirrim withdrew their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He spoke, as if accusing the hunting party.

"We are no spies, Éomer, you know this," Ell told him reproachfully.

"We are no spies," Aragorn agreed. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friend's captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer told them.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli desperately demanded.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn informed him, hoping they saw them.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer gestured in the distance, where a pile of smoke could be seen. Aragorn looked away, and Gimli stood in shock.

"Dead?" Ell questioned, dangerously quiet. Aragorn gripped her shoulder before bringing her body to his, looking at Éomer over her head.

"I am sorry." The man nodded at the group before whistling into the crowd of horses.

"Hasufel! Arod!"

Two steeds moved to stand in front of the group.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He told them mounting his horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." Éomer told them. "We ride north!" the Rohirrim quickly rode off and disappeared into the distance.

Aragorn glanced over Ell's head at the cloud of smoke, before telling Legolas and Gimli to mount Hasufel. Aragorn pulled Ell's head back and looked into her eyes. She nodded, understanding his unspoken question and mounted Arod. The man quickly swung on behind her and they took off towards the smoke.

The four hunters stopped their steeds beside the pile of burning flesh and dismounted.

Gimli slowly started shifting through the smoldering orcs with his axe, until he spotted something. Reaching down he pulled up one of the hobbits sheathes.

He turned sadly to the other three people with him.

"It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas bowed his head, whispering a quick elvish prayer.

Aragorn kicked a helmet in anger, dropping to his knees. Ell came up behind him, dropping behind her husband and gripping his shoulders.

"We failed them." Gimli softly cried.

Aragorn turned his head to look at his wife's sad eyes but something on the ground caught his attention. He noted some marks on the ground and moved out of Ell's embrace to brush his hands over them.

"A Hobbit lay here. And the other."

He sat back slightly, pondering the meaning. Ell gently stood from behind him and moved around to look. She caught a few other markings in the ground and her eyes widened.

"They crawled." She whispered, catching the others curiosity. Aragorn followed her line of sight and picked up where she left off.

"Their hands were bound." He came upon a length of frayed rope. "Their bonds were cut."

The man quickly followed the path in the grass. "They ran over here."

As he followed the prints, Ell noticed another set beside theirs.

"They were followed." She told him. Aragorn ran, imagining them running the same path.

"The tracks lead away from the battle..." he called out, "...into Fangorn Forest." The four of them stopped at the edge of the trees.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, looking at the rest of them.

As they walked through the dark forest, Gimli noticed a dark stain on one of the leaves.

The dwarf brought the substance to his mouth, before spitting it out in disgust.

"Orc blood."

Aragorn and Ell kept their eyes on the forest floor, following the tracks the hobbits left. The man suddenly halted examining a track in the dirt.

"These are strange tracks."

Ell leaned down, looking closer before standing up. "It's and Ent,"

Legolas looked at her. "A Sheppard?" She nodded.

"The air is so close in here." A fearful Gimli stated.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Legolas told him before a groan filled the area.

"The trees are speaking to each other."

Gimli raised his axe in fear. Aragorn turned, seeing Gimli waving his axe about.

"Gimli!"

The dwarf jumped, startled at the sound of his name.

"Lower your axe." Aragorn lowed his hands down. Gimli took a deep breath and put his weapon down in surrender.

"They have feelings, my friend," Legolas looked around. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees," Gimli exclaimed in disbelief. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Ell's quiet laugh echoed off the trees as they continued to walk on. Suddenly she froze, with Legolas following simultaneously, sensing something in the forest.

_~Aragorn, something is out there.~_ Ell whispered.

Legolas continued to intently search the forest with his eyes as the man walked up behind him.

_~What do you see?~_

"The White Wizard approaches." His elven friend told him. Three of the hunters froze, a man whispering through their mind, while Ell whipped her head around looking for him.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered, thinking it was Saruman. All three of them gripped their weapons tighter, waiting for the Wizard to appear.

"We must be quick." Aragorn continued.

With a yell, all three of them swung around, facing the white light that had appeared in the clearing, not noticing Ell step to the back of the group.

Gimli threw his axe at the light only for it to shatter, Legolas' arrow was deflected and Aragorn's sword became red hot in his grip, causing him to drop it. The four of them shield their eyes from the blinding light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard said, his voice matching that of Sarumans.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizards reply was sly, not directly answering the question.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the man demanded, tired of his games. The white light slowly receded, showing a familiar withered face.

"It cannot be." Aragorn whispered, shocked.

"Forgive me," Legolas kneeled. "I mistook you for Saruman."

Gimli joined Legolas in bowing before the now White Wizard.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." The wizard informed them.

"You fell." Aragorn still stood in shock and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back... ...until my task is done." The wizard told them of his hardships, glancing at Ell and silently thanking her for the power to return.

"Gandalf." Ell whispered from behind them, and slowly walked forward to stand by Aragorn.

"Gandalf? Yes. That's what they used to call me." Gandalf was momentarily confused before remembering.

"Gandalf the Grey," he continued at Aragorn nod. "That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Gandalf lead the group of four back out of the forest wearing his elven cloak over his now gleaming white robes.

"One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told the wizard, walking beside him.

Gandalf stopped his stride.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-?" Gimli's grumbling was interrupted when the trees stared moaning in anger. "I mean, charming...quite charming forest." He smiled as the groaning eased.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf told the dwarf. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. "Aragorn said with a smile, causing Gandalf to lean into hear him.

"You still speak in riddles." Gandalf smiled before laughing and walking ahead. Ell walked up beside Aragorn and gripped his arm before tugging him with her, following the wizard.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf called over his shoulder.

"Strong?!" Gimli smiled nervously, not wanting to insult the forest again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." The dwarf muttered to himself, walking after the rest of them.


	16. Edoras

They stood on the edge of the forest leading out into a rolling plain.

Gandalf let out a piercing whistle that that echoed off into the distance. After a few seconds the sound of neighing could be heard before two magnificent white horses galloped over the distant hill towards Gandalf and Ell.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, talking about the horse heading directly towards the wizard, the men only seeing a plain white horse.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses ...and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said petting the male horse's forehead.

Ell reached towards the mare that ran up to her, hugging her head.

"This is no ordinary horse, Legolas." She told him before turning to the mare. "It's alright Nightstar."

The mare tossed her head before changing before their very eyes. Her mane began to glimmer in the sun, like mithril, and a long horn materialized on her forehead. It glinted like a diamond in the sun. Before them stood a unicorn, one of the rarest creatures in Middle-Earth.

"She is the last of her kind, and only her true form is revealed to me unless she feels otherwise." Ell told the gaping faces. Turning back to Nightstar she told her to cloak herself again. The unicorn did before trotting away and disappearing into the distance.

The others looked at her with confusion.

"She followed Shadowfax here, hoping to see me one last time before the final battle,"

The men nodded before they all mounted their horses, riding off towards Edoras.

As they camped for the night, Gandalf stood on a small hill looking over the plains. Aragorn stood up after laying his cloak over a sleeping Ell, and walked over to the pensive wizard. The older man spoke as soon as Aragorn was in hearing distance.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives."

Aragorn looked over at Gandalf, only to find that blue eyes were already watching him.

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And he fears what power Ell has given you." Aragorn looked away, pondering his words.

"She has not given me any powers," Aragorn said, ignoring his first words. Gandalf nodded.

"I know, but that does not mean he does." Gandalf looked over to the east.

"And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage." Aragorn looked at Gandalf confused.

"The Ring remains hidden," the man nodded. " And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest."

Gandalf continued seeing the worried look on his face.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn told him.

Gandalf smiled in surprise.

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

On the plains of Rohan the next day, the Gandalf, Ell, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were riding across the grassy area to a rise. The five stopped and looked toward the hall of Meduseld.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." The wizard informed the group.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

They started off, following Gandalf into Edoras.

Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli ride through the gate, Aragorn and Ell trailing back, watching as a flag fluttered to the ground. They both look up to see the small figure of a woman standing on the stone steps leading up to the hall.

As the five riders ride slowly through Edoras, the people eyed them warily as if they were harbingers of doom.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli huffed, glancing around.

They had left the horses at the bottom of the steps and walked up the steps to the hall, only to be stopped by a small detachment of men.

Gandalf leaned on his staff, much like an old man that he appeared to be. He looked up at the man guarding the door and smiled like a harmless person would.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The look on the man's face as he told them this, was enough to know that he didn't want to follow Grima's orders. Gandalf nodded to the others with him and they surrendered their weapons.

"Your staff." The man said, stopping Gandalf from entering.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." He said looking at the man innocently. The man nodded while rolling his eyes and gestured for them to follow him. Gandalf turned slightly and winked at Aragorn before taking Legolas' arm as if he really was an old man.

The entered the hall keeping their eyes on the slimy man sitting next to the king.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called out to him.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden said looking at the snake sitting beside him for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." Wormtongue said, walking to meet the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent.' Gandalf commanded. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He raised his staff at Wormtongue. The slimy man backed away in fear.

"His staff." He called to the guards. " I told you to take the wizard's staff." The guards behind the group grabbed their weapons, ready to attack. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engaged them in a fist-fight to keep them from Gandalf. Grima tried to get away, thinking that all of them were occupied, only to be knocked to the ground by Ell.

"Théoden, son of Thengel...too long have you sat in the shadows." \Gandalf continued on, walking towards Théoden. The other three hunters had finished off the other guards and Gimli pinned Grima to the ground as he was trying to crawl away from Ell.

"I would stay still if I were you." The dwarf warned him. Ell reached down, gripping Grima's shirt and hauled him up, keeping a strong grip on him.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf called out. "I release you from the spell." The wizard held out his hand, concentrating, only to hear Théoden's menacing laughter.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, revealing his blinding robes. Théoden was suddenly thrown back against his seat.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf thrust his staff forward, causing Théoden to be shoved even further into his chair.

A blonde woman rushed into the room thinking that the king was in trouble. She tried to run forward, only to be stopped by Aragorn.

"Wait." He told her, watching his friend.

An evil aura came over the ill king, and the look in his eyes was all Saruman.

"If I go, Théoden dies." He whispered maliciously.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine." Saruman yelled.

"Be gone." Gandalf commanded. Saruman lunged for the white wizard, causing Gandalf to smite him and the king was thrown back into his throne.

Gandalf let out a sigh of relief. Théoden moaned, falling down his chair, and Aragorn let the woman go to run to the king. The king's face suddenly faded from a withered face to that of an aging king. His long white hair became shorter and blonde with small streaks of grey. His once foggy eyes became clear once more.

Théoden looked down at the woman in front of him, overjoyed.

"I know your face." He whispered. "Éowyn. Éowyn."

Èowyn wept, joyful tears. The king looked up past her, surprised to see familiar faces.

"Gandalf? Ell?"

The woman smiled at him.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf told him.

Thèoden pushed himself to his feet.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He said, looking down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword."

One of the guards ran forward with the king's sword, holding it out in front of him. Théoden's fingers slowly curled around the hilt before a ring ran out as he drew it from its scabbard.

Grima tried to get out of Ell's grip in fear, only for her to grab him with both hands. Feeling his strength return, the king looked towards Wormtongue, furious.

Ell quickly walked out of the hall dragging Grima behind her before throwing him down the steps. Thèoden walked out behind her, gripping is sword tightly.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." The coward pleaded.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" the king bellowed.

"Send me not from your sight."

The king didn't listen and only raised his sword to kill Wormtongue. Aragorn ran forward stopping him

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Ell told him, coming up beside Aragorn.

Aragorn offered his hand to Grima, only to have the man spit on it before scrambling to his feet and running out through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Théoden king!" one of the guards called out, kneeling before Thèoden. The entire crowd followed suit. The king looked around those on the steps before turning to go back inside. He turned, noticing something amiss in the crowd.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Two columns of soldiers formed a path in a throng of people. The citizen's head were bowed low in mourning as the pall-bearers carried Théodred between through the crowd. Near the open door to the tomb, Èowyn sang a song of mourning as her cousins body was put inside the tomb.

The rest of the broken Fellowship was waiting inside the hall as Gandalf spoke to the sad king. They jumped when Thèoden, Gandalf and Èowyn burst through the door, with two small children.

Èowyn sat the children at a table in the hall, giving then food and drink. El sat down beside them, listening to what brought them there before standing up.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." She addressed the king. The other three men glanced at each other in concern.

"Rick, cot and tree." Èowyn added, watching as Ell walked over to sit beside Aragorn who was smoking his pipe.

"Where's mama?" the little girl said, causing Èowyn to turn and comfort them. Gandalf turned to the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." As the wizard put his hand on Théoden's throne causing the man to look at him warily.

"Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn told him. The king got out of his throne and walked to the center of the Great Hall.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." Gandalf moved to speak but Thèoden continued talking. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn removed his pipe and leaned forward. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Èowyn spun, shocked that someone would speak like that to her king.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The king said.

"Then act like one," Ell told him. Gandalf shot her a sharp glance before speaking.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

Thèoden looked at her in anger for a moment before turning around, concerned etched in his face.

The next day a guard stood in the center of the city, calling out to its citizens.

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

The people began to gather their things as Gandalf led the rest of the company to the stables.

"Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gimli grumbled. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn interfered.

"There is no way out of that ravine." Gandalf said approaching Shadowfax. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." Gandalf paused turning to Aragorn and Ell. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

Aragorn held Gandalf's gaze as Ell nodded.

"They will hold."

"The Grey Pilgrim," Gandalf mused, stroking Shadowfax. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

The wizard mounted his horse as Aragorn opened the stall door.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf told him.

Aragorn nodded. "Go."

Legolas and Gimli jumped out of the way as Shadowfax burst out of the stable a top speed, riding out into the plains.


	17. Dreams and the beginning of jealousy

Later that day, after Gandalf had left, Aragorn walked into the stables, carrying his saddle with Ell, noticing a loud commotion. Two soldiers were attempting to subdue a dark brown stallion with very little success. Èowyn was watching them. Ell tapped Aragorn's shoulder, nodding towards the struggled. The man put down his saddle and walked over to the manic horse.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." A soldier told him. Ell patted his shoulder before pushing him out of the way and stood beside her husband.

_~Fast, be quiet now...fast...~_ as Aragorn spoke, Ell reached out and grabbed one of the ropes tied to the stallion.

_~...be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.~_ Aragorn slowly reached for the rope Ell was holding, stroking the beast. He carefully removed the bindings and handed them off to the other soldier. Ell patted the horse on the nose and it pushed its head into her chest.

Èowyn watched both of them in wonder, shocked that they calmed the stallion down.

_~What is your name? Hm? What is your name?~_ Ell asked, humming slightly looking the horse in the eyes.

"His name is Brego." Èowyn told them, causing Aragorn to snap his head around to look at her, while Ell just calmly glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"He was my cousin's horse."

Ell nodded, "I remember, Thèodred was proud to be able to ride him."

"Brego." Aragorn whispered. _~Your name is kingly.~_

Èowyn moved closer, transfixed by Aragorn as he spoke to the animal, unseeing of Ell's gaze on her.

_~What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?~_

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." Èowyn commented.

"I was raised in Rivendell ... for a time," Aragorn looked away to Ell, holding her gaze before turning back to Èowyn. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." He turned quickly, grabbing his saddle and making his way out the door.

Ell began to remove the reins from Brego and led him to the entrance to the stables and set him free to run across the plains.

ARAGORN leaves BREGO with ÉOWYN...he retrieves his saddle and

leaves.

Later in the throne room, Rohirrim were picking up packages as Èowyn opened a chest and pulled out a sheathed sword. After unsheathing it she swung it around and ran her hand up the blade before spinning around quickly swinging behind. Ell brought a dagger up and blocked her swing. Èowyn noticed Aragorn standing behind her but did not soften her face at the other woman.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn commented. Èowyn tried to swing Ell's dagger out to one side, only to have it at her throat before she could even move. The kings niece stood shocked at the woman's ability to predict a move. Ell lowered her weapon stepping back as Èowyn did the same.

"Women of this country learned long ago: those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Èowyn stated, trying to be brave as she replaced the sword in the chest. Aragorn squeezed his wife's shoulder before walking out of the hall, leaving Ell to talk to the other woman.

"What do you fear, my lady?"

Èowyn froze for a moment, hearing Ell's musical voice before turning to her, noticing the man missing from her side.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Ell smiled. "You're a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan." Ell told her. "I do not think that will be your fate. For years ago, many thought it would be mine, and yet hear I stand."

Èowyn gazed at her, not understand the last part. Ell nodded to her before exiting the hall.

Ell. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Thèoden were riding at the head of the group of people leaving Edoras. The king turned back to let his gaze fall on the city before continuing on with a sad sigh.

Later, as they crossed the plains Gimli was riding atop a horse while Èowyn led him on.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf Women," Gimli was saying. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf Men."

Èowyn looked back at Aragorn, smiling.

"It's the beards." He whispered.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground... which is of course ridiculous." The horse suddenly reared causing Èowyn to lose her hold on the reins. The horse started galloping through the throng of people throwing the poor dwarf into the dirt.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli exclaimed as Èowyn helped him to his feet. Thèoden who was riding beside Aragorn laughed at the sight before turning to the man.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief." Aragorn looked mournfully at the young woman. "Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

Èowyn looked to the ranger, smiling at him.

As the evening began to appear, Èowyn walked through the makeshift camp carrying a pot of stew.

"Gimli." She said, offering him some. The dwarf smiled and shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't." he said, walking away. The young woman continued on walking, coming across Ell and Aragorn sitting by a small fire.

They both looked up at her approach.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot." She offered Ell a bowl, but she shook her head, able to smell the scent coming off the food.

"I'm fine thank you,"

Aragorn took the offered stew and a spoon.

"Thank you."

He dipped the spoon into the bowl and fished for a piece of meat. Upon putting the bite into his mouth, he froze, registering the disgust of the morsel. Meekly he looked up at Èowyn, and swallowed hard.

"It's good." He choked out. Ell lifted her hand to cover the smile that was beginning to spread across her face.

"Really?" Èowyn exclaimed, before beginning to walk away. As her back turned, Aragorn attempted to pour the stew out, though the shieldmaiden suddenly turned and Aragorn ended up soaking himself with the offending broth.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you both rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

They both nodded.

"King Théoden has a good memory," Aragorn told her. "He was only a small child at the time."

Èowyn kneeled down next to them in shock. "Then you must be at least 60." The ranger chuckled uncomfortably looking away to Ell.

"Seventy?" the young woman continued. Aragorn looked down, unresponsive.

"But you cannot be 80!"

Aragorn looked at her calmly smiling.

"Eighty-seven."

Èowyn jaw dropped, and she stood in shock. "You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat." She stood by him, giving him no choice but to eat the offending meal.

Ell squeezed his shoulder, noticing a certain elf looking into the sky, before standing up and walking over to sit by Legolas.

"The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. Just like her love for you." She whispered to him. "Even if she leaves these shores, you will see each other again." Legolas looked down at her before nodding sadly.

"Go to sleep..." she whispered before walking back over to her husband.

In Aragorn's dream, Ell was whispering to him as he was lying on a chaise with his eyes closed.

"I am asleep." He whispered. He heard Ell's giggle and smiled opening his eyes.

"This is a dream." he said, gazing at his wife.

"Partially, yes," she said, bending down to kiss him. "And it is a very good dream."

She pulled back to stroke his cheek.

"How?" he whispered.

"I do not know," she replied. "My magic is gone, so I have a feeling a certain Undomiel is behind this."

Aragorn smiled and pulled her down to lay beside him.

"Sleep." She said, running her fingers over his eyes before kissing him lightly. "You have not been sleeping, and you were stupid to think that I wouldn't notice."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Ell silenced him with her fingers.

_~You told me once that this day would come.~_ he whispered. Ell leaned over him, an ancient sadness in her eyes.

_~This is not the end... it is the beginning. You had to go with Frodo. That was your path.~_ Aragorn stood up, walking to the balcony of their chambers in Rivendell, glad Arwen induced something familiar in their dream state.

_~My path is hidden from me.~_ he whispered, looking out over the city.

_~It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.~_ she said, walking to stand in front of him.

"Ellieniel" he whispered, ready to confess all of his fears. She put a chaste kiss to his lips, silencing his doubts.

_~If you trust nothing else...~_ She said, her hand lingering on the Silmaril resting around his neck with her wedding band. _~...trust this. Trust us.~_

Aragorn grabbed her hand, before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately and tugging her towards the bed, smiling.

The Silmaril around his neck, glinting in the sun as Aragorn led his horse to Helm's Deep, distracted by the previous night's dream.

"Where is she?" Èowyn asked. Aragorn turned, confused. The woman looked at him, nervous of his answer.

"The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn said nothing, sinking back into a memory.

**Flashback**

Elrond stood before him, pleading.

"Our time here is ending. Ell's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands. There it will be ever green."

"But never more than memory." Aragorn said harshly.

"I will not leave her here to die." Elrond told him.

"She stays because she still has hope."

"She stays for you. She belongs with her people. With the Valar across the sea."

Aragorn turned, leaving Elrond standing in the garden.

Later, he tried to be discreet as he walked down the stairs to join the Fellowship, hoping to get there before Ell, only for her to emerge from behind a pillar already ready.

~Elrond spoke to you," it was not a question. Aragorn turned to her before continuing on. She quickly caught up and stopped him.

_~Did you think I would not notice?~_

_~I had hoped that you would stay~_ he said, walking past her.

_~You underestimate me~_ she gently grabbed his arm

_~I had hoped that you would see sense~_

_~What do you speak of?~_ she asked, confused. Aragorn looked at the ground before meeting her eyes.

_~You have a chance for another life. Away from war...grief...despair.~_

Ell looked at him, mortified. "Why are you saying this?"

"I am mortal. You are a Goddess. It was a dream, Ellieniel. Nothing more. And I should not have entertained it for so long," he said, reaching to remove his wedding band and the Silmaril.

"I don't believe you." She said, shaking her head. Aragorn reached for her hand, and opened it. She looked down, seeing his band and the Silmaril.

"This belongs to you." He whispered.

"It was a gift." She whispered, putting it back in his hand. "Keep it."

She walked ahead, following the path leading to Elrond's study, but quickly turned around.

"I have waited my entire life for you Aragorn. If you think a few words would deter me, then you are mistaken," she spun on her heel before looking for a certain lord to scream at.

**End Flashback**

Aragorn gazed off, flooded with the memory of how much he underestimated his wife.

"My lord?' Èowyn whispered. He looked at her, before glancing to the head of the group, where Ell could faintly be seen.

"She is riding ahead with your uncle," he told her. Èowyn looked away, digesting the fact that Ell and Aragorn were very close and her jealousy began to ignite.


	18. Helm's Deep

From ahead, a slight commotion could be heard, causing Aragorn to run to the front of the group to stand by Ell on a ridge, just as Legolas sliced a warg's throat.

"A scout!" the elf called back. Aragorn ran back to warn the king as Ell went to stand beside Legolas, preparing.

"What is it? What do you see?" Thèoden asked, riding towards him.

"Warg! We are under attack!"

The crowd began to panic as people screamed trying to run back to Edoras.

Aragorn made his way through the crowd to his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Thèoden called to his troops.

Gimli managed to mount Arod with little help before spurring the animal on.

Ell and Legolas ran forward across the plain to another ridge, seeing a number of Warg riders descend the hill in front of them. Ell began to run back, waiting for Aragorn to arrive with a horse as Legolas shot off arrows.

Meanwhile, Thèoden rode to Éowyn, just before she mounted her horse.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste." He told her.

"I can fight!" the woman exclaimed, glancing at Ell, envious.

"No! You must do this...for me." He pleaded. His niece reluctantly nodded, turning to the people.

"Follow me!" Thèoden called, charging into battle with his soldiers.

As the horsemen rode passed the ridge, Legolas jumped onto Arod with Gimli, as Ell and Aragorn rode past.

As the quick attack progressed, Ell jump off the horse, and wielded her swords.

Aragorn glanced back at her, and noticed Gimli under a dead Warg while one hovered over him. Quickly the ranger picked a spear up before throwing it at the Warg, only for it to fall dead, adding to the weight crushing the dwarf.

He so busy helping Gimli, that he didn't notice Ell get attack by another Warg. One of the ward riders, tried to take Ell out by charging at her, only for her to grip his arm as her rode by and pulled herself on behind him. As they rode across the plains, the rider attempted to push Ell off the Warg, but she held on to the animal's fur, dragging beside the beast.

Ell quickly pulled a dagger and swung at the orc, but the enemy kicked her back down, causing her hand to get caught in the creatures harness.

She leaned up one more time, stabbing the rider. The monster grasped at her, ripping her necklace from her throat. **(AN: Silmaril's burn, I know, but Ell infused magic into it which protected people from burning.)**Ell quickly pushed him off, but her trapped hand resulted with her falling over a cliff with the Warg.

The others were finishing up, and Gimli looked around for his friends. He notices Legolas glancing around quickly.

"Aragorn!" he called out.

"Here!" the man walked through the others soldiers.

"Where's Ell?" he asked, not noticing the woman.

"Ell!" Gimli bellowed.

Thèoden looked around the group not seeing the woman either. All Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli walk towards the cliff, where they had last seen her.

As they approached, a raspy laugh could be heard. They turn noticing the rider that Ell was fighting. Gimli held his axe above the riders head.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"She's ... dead." He laughed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Aragorn turned and ran to the cliff as Thèoden watched.

Legolas bent down, gripping the orcs shirt.

"You lie."

The orc died, and Legolas noticed something glinting in the monster's hand. Reaching down he pulled out Ell's Silmaril and Aragorn's wedding band on a chain. His expression changed to worry and he walked over to where Aragorn was hopelessly watching the water.

He held out the necklace, causing Aragorn to reach down and sadly glance at the jewel. Thinking back to what she said in Lorien. _I am human now. I can die._

He desperately searched the ravine, praying she would appear.

A soldier walked up behind Thèoden, a question in his eyes.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." the soldier nodded, walking back to the ranks. Legolas turned, his face angry as Aragorn sadly glanced down at his hand.

The king put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"Come."

As the entered Helm's Deep, a soldier called into the crowd.

"Make way for the king!"

Èowyn, hearing this, broke into a run to meet the returning soldiers.

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the king!"

As the woman surveyed the group, she noticed how few there were.

"So few. So few of you have returned."

Thèoden turned to her, before averting his gaze sadly.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady." Gimli's voice sounded behind her. She turned quickly.

"Lord Aragorn ... where is he?"

Gimli nodded to the other side of the group, where Aragorn was dismounting his horse. Èowyn ran forward, relieved. She ran up to him, hugging his shoulders before leaning away, smiling. Her smile dropped however, when she noticed the sadness and loss within his eyes. He then noticed someone wasn't there.

"Lady Ell?" she asked concerned.

"She fell." He whispered sadly, gripping her necklace.

Èowyn's mouth dropped open, looking across the courtyard to lock eyes with Thèoden. Her sadness was great, but the hope burning in her heart along with the jealousy proved too great to overcome.

At the bank of a river, downstream from the attack, Ell floated, unconscious.

"May the grace of the Valar protect you." She heard her friend whisper and opened her eyes to find that she was in Rivendell.

"This isn't real," Ell whispered, her throat sore. Arwen nodded and gently pulled Ell to sit up.

"You have protected him," she said, referring to Legolas. "You must wake up Ellieniel."

Ell nodded, pushing her eyes open, to see the clear blue sky over the plains, before falling back into unconsciousness.

A horse hoof suddenly stepped next to her head. Brego nudged his head against Ell's, pushing until she stirred.

"Brego." She mumbled, smiling slightly at the stallion. The horse dropped to his knees, allowing Ell to grip his mane, helping her pull her wearied body onto the horse's bare back. Once she was stable, Brego began to carry her off towards Helm's Deep.

_~The world has changed... I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air.~_ she could hear Galadriel's voice enter her tired mind, and suddenly she could see the Lady of Light and Elrond conversing.

_The power of the enemy is growing. Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan. Isengard has been unleashed. The Eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this country will come swiftly._

In her mind, Ell could see all of this come to pass as Galadriel pushed the images towards her.

_He senses the Ring is close. The strength of the Ring-bearer is failing._

Ell watched as Elrond stood at his window, overlooking Rivendell, frustrated and angry.

_In his heart, Frodo begins to understand the quest will claim his life. You know this._

The lady whispered to both Ell and Elrond.

_You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took. In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hands, take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now..._

The lady glanced out across the distance allowing Ell to see with her.

_so close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion of all life on this Earth even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves...is over._

Ell watched as Elrond walked up to the painting of Isildur.

_Do we leave Middle-earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?_

The lady's voice in her head faded as Ell regained her bearings. Brego and stopped at the top of a ridge, overlooking the plains. In the distance and great host of Uruk-hai soldiers marched across the land, towards Helm's Deep.

Speechless, Ell pushed Brego to gallop towards Helm's Deep as fast as possible.

Soon enough, they reached a hill, seeing Helm's Deep nestled into a mountain. Ell smiled, patting the tired horse.

_~Well done, Brego, my friend.~_ she whispered. She galloped up the walk leading into the fortress, riding past the people in the courtyard before dismounting.

"Where is she? Where is she? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill her!" she could hear Gimli grumbling before she saw him. The dwarf looked up at the woman, amazed.

"Gimli, where is the king?" she asked, after the hug was over. The dwarf nodded to the hall. Ell made her way there only to be stopped by Legolas.

_~You're late.~_ they smiled at each other. He gave her a once over. "You look terrible." She laughed, Drawing Èowyn's attention.

"You can thank Arwen that I'm even alive, and Brego." She said gesturing to the horse out front.

Legolas opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off as Aragorn rounded the corner. They held eyes for a second before he ran forward, pulling her body towards his and connecting their lips.

Èowyn paused at the shock of his display, her heart slowly breaking. Aragorn reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace, breaking the kiss. She smiled but noticed his ring was missing. In answer he held up his left hand, and slid hers back onto her finger.

Èowyn turned, her hope smashed into pieces at her feet, fighting back tears.

_~Thank you.~_ Ell whispered to him, before gripping his hand and pushing open the doors to the hall. Thèoden turned, shocked that she was still alive, and noted her and Aragorn's clasped hands.

Later, after explaining what she happened, Thèoden sat back digesting the news.

"A great host, you say?" he asked.

"All Isengard is emptied" she replied.

"How many?" Thèoden asked, fearful of the answer.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?" he called out in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Ell began, grim. "to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." She warned him.

Thèoden thought for a moment, before resolutely walking out of the hall.

"Let them come!" he called out.

They strode on the battlements, discussing positions.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." He said to a soldier.

He dismissed the man, and stood outside the main gate with the one half of the Fellowship.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli reminded the king. "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Thèoden stood tall before the dwarf.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep.  
he said, walking back into the keep, gesturing for them to follow. Thèoden lead the four of them across the battlements, looking over the plains.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He said resolutely.

Aragorn followed the king closely, speaking up.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people ... down to the last child."

Thèoden quickly turned to the man, pulling him close.

"What would you have me do?" he whispered angrily. "Look at my Men. Their courage hangs by a thread." Aragorn looked away, ashamed by his outburst. "If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." He continued, walking away from the ranger.

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn pleaded. "You must call for aid."

Thèoden whirled back around.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." The king stated.

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?!" Thèoden harshly asked. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" he paused, recollecting himself before looking Aragorn in the eyes. "No, my Lord Aragorn...we are alone."

He turned away one final time, telling a soldier to get the woman and children into the caves.

Aragorn nodded after the king, before turning and noticing how worn out Ell looked. Quietly he pulled her to a set of chambers that were open for the Fellowship to use.

"Get some sleep, you will need to be strong." He told her pulling blankets up to cover her. She reached out, gripping his hand.

Out in the hall Èowyn was walking by, silently standing outside the door.

"You need your strength too Aragorn," she told him sleepily. "You have not sleep peacefully without aid, my husband, since Lórien."

He kissed her palm lightly. "I will rest later, you need it more than I." she nodded, before succumbing to the darkness of her dreams.

Hearing Aragorn stand up to leave, Èowyn hid in an alcove, shocked at what she had heard.

After Aragorn walked by, she silently stepped into the hall, only to freeze as Ell called her name.

"Èowyn?"


	19. The Battle of Helm's Deep

Èowyn took a deep breath before walking into the room that Aragorn had just vacated. Ell was lying in bed, eyes cast on the door. As Èowyn entered, Ell beckoned her to sit beside her on the bed.

"What were you doing in the hall?" Ell questioned. Èowyn swallowed before replying.

"I was going to grab more blankets for the women and children in the caves." She lied, not wanting to tell the woman that she was following her husband.

Ell was quiet for a moment, and Èowyn almost thought she had fallen asleep.

"There is sadness in your eyes. Why?" she asked suddenly. Èowyn sputtered, but could not lie under Ell's crystal gaze.

"I am envious, my lady," she whispered. "Of you."

Ell cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Why?"

"the life you live!" Éowyn exclaimed, standing up and pacing. "You get to protect your loved ones and not sit by and hide. No one tells you what to do."

Ell smiled slightly.

"Aragorn likes to tell me what to do," Ell noticed Èowyn's face twist slightly at her husband's name but didn't comment. "As well as Legolas, Gimli, and the Lord of Rivendell." Ell told her.

"But you fight!" Èowyn yelled. Coming to sit beside her. "You have seen this world, made friends with elves. You are not trapped in a gilded cage. You have people who love you, who fight beside you. No one holds you back, as well as a bond with someone else that no one ever will have."

Ell sighed as tears began to gather in the lady's eyes.

"Èowyn," Ell gently said. "You are in a kingdom full of people who love you, and Aragorn and I share a bond because we both are one half of a whole. Soul mates you might say. You will one have the same bond with another."

Èowyn nodded, standing up ready to leave.

"Oh, and Èowyn?"

The lady turned around as she reached to door.

"You will fight, maybe not now, but you will." Èowyn nodded before exiting the room leaving Ell to try and get some rest.

Out in the courtyard, Aragorn was walking through a throng of people heading into the caves, explaining the plan of attack to Legolas.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas tried to tell his friend to go lie down with Ell but he proved to be too stubborn.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Aragorn turned, hearing Èowyn call through the crowd

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She said angrily, forgetting Ell's words from earlier.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn nodded at her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding with the men return. What renown is there in that?" she demanded. Aragorn grasped her hands, reassuring her.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side." She pleaded.

"It is not in my power to command it." He told her, leaving out the fact that Ell already does and turning away.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you!" she called out, then looked down, reminding herself of Ell's words. "I'm sorry." She whispered, pushing past him into the caves.

That night, Aragorn stood surrounded by the people that would be Rohan's last defense. HE examined a sword and noted the poor craftsmanship before tossing it away.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He commented sadly.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli inputted.

"Or too few." Legolas observed. Neither of them noticed Ell come in.

"Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The elf continued as everyone turned to look at him. Legolas turned away angrily.

_~And they should be...Three hundred against ten thousand!~_

_~They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.~ _Aragorn said, as confident as possible.

_~Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!~_ his friend yelled.

"Then I shall die as one them!" he exploded at Legolas, before storming out of the room. Legolas made to follow him, only to be stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." It was then Legolas noticed Ell watching him from the doorway. He looked away, ashamed at how he acted.

She went outside and sat next to Aragorn on the steps leading up to the hall. He didn't acknowledge her, and continued to watch a boy nervously holding a sword. The boy glanced briefly at Aragorn before averting his gaze.

"Give me your sword." The man gestured. The boy spun, looking at Aragorn, and very slowly, he walked over, handing the man his sword.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord." Haleth said. Aragorn briefly remembered the man, Háma, as the one that got killed by a Warg.

"The Men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless..."

Wordlessly Aragorn stood, observing the sword and swinging it around.

"This is a good sword." He handed it back to Haleth. "Haleth, son of Háma there is always hope." He told the boy.

After the boy walked away Ell walked to his side. "You give everyone hope, _Estel_" she whispered before leaving to grab her weapons.

In the armory, Aragorn had pulled on his chain mail and was in the process of attaching his sword after putting on a leather vest and the Elven dagger Celeborn had given him. He was reaching for his sword when someone handed it to him. He looked up to see Legolas holding it out to him. Aragorn grabbed it, nodding his thanks.

"We have trusted you this far," the elf said. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

The man shook his head.

_~There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.~_ they both smiled at each other, looking towards the door as Ell walked in wear a custom fitted silver breastplate, a chain mail skirt over her leggings and her swords and daggers in place. **(AN: Think Sif from Thor)**

They all looked as Gimli came around the corner wrestling with a shirt of chain mail.

"We had time, I'd get this adjusted." He said just as it dropped to the floor.

"It's a little tight across the chest." He said as Ell hid her giggles. Aragorn and Legolas nodded in fake agreement before a horn sounded outside. Legolas turned in curiosity.

"That is no Orc horn." He said looking at Ell and Aragorn before bolting out of the armory.

Outside an army of Lothlórien elven archers were marching up the causeway and into the Hornburg. The soldiers looked up in awe and excitement as Thèoden walked down the steps to the hall, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

Leading the group was Haldir. He lead them to stand in front of Thèoden and bowed.

"How is this possible?" the king breathed

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." The elf said, straightening from his bow.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came running to the head of the stairs, with Ell following at a slower pace.

Haldir looked up, only seeing the three men and smiled.

"We come to honor that allegiance." He continued.

The three men descended the steps to greet Haldir.

_~Welcome, Haldir~_ Aragorn said, smiling. The elf extended his hand in the traditional elvish welcome, only to be pulled into a hug by the overjoyed man. Haldir froze, stunned for a moment before hugging back lightly.

"You are most welcome." The ranger continued, moving out of the way for Legolas. Both elves clasp each other on the shoulder respectfully before the elves simultaneously turn and face Thèoden.

Haldir was about to bow to the king, but then Ell came around the corner, walking down the stairs. All the elves besides Legolas dropped to one knee, bowing deeply before her.

"My Lady," Haldir whispered. Thèoden looked shocked at the woman he thought was a ranger for years.

Ell smiled before gesturing for them all to rise.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir said, turning back to Thèoden. The king was still looking, perplexed at Ell. Ell noticed this and shook her head at him.

The army was standing together in an alliance on top of the battlements watching a horde of uruk-hai approach the heavily manned battlements.

Beside Ell and Legolas, Gimli's helmet could only be seen over the edge of the wall.

"You could have picked a better spot." He grumbled. Legolas smirked, as Aragorn came to stand beside them. He discreetly kissed Ell's temple, before looking out over the awaiting horde.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Lightening flashed, revealing the sheer size of the opposing army, causing Legolas' eyes to grow wide at the sight.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." He told the ranger.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli mumbled as the sound of the approaching uruk-hai grew louder. Suddenly rain was unleashed from the heavens.

_~Show them no mercy ... for you shall receive none!~_ Aragorn called to the elven archers.

Gimli hopped up and down, trying to see over the stone wall in front of him.

"What's happening out there?" he asked, impatient.

"Shall I describe it to you?" he looked down with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed, looking up at his elf-friend, as Ell giggled.

The entire army before them began to roar and bang their spears on the ground.

And older man, released his arrow, his fingers slipping on the taught string. The arrow sailed and sunk true to its mark, killing an uruk-hai.

_~Hold!~_ Aragorn called, thinking the arrow had been let loose by and elf.

The commander of the opposing army roared out before signaling the uruk-hai to charge the fortress.

"So it begins." Thèoden whispered, regarding the scene.

_~Prepare to fire!~_ Aragorn yelled to the archers.

_~Their armor is weak at the neck...and underneath the arms.~_ Legolas said.

_~Release Arrows!~_ Aragorn dropped his arm. The arrows fly over the wall striking uruks down, though one would soon replace the fallen.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli yelled to Legolas.

The men let loose their arrows as Thèoden gave the orders.

Ell watched, silent watching the enemy charge. The arrows struck their marks, but still the uruks managed to raise ladders up and allowed them to climb onto the battlements.

Noticing the enemy was now on the battlements, she pulled her swords out, slashing and cutting orcs down left and right. She built up a rhythm only faltering as she was knocked off the stone as an explosion rocked to wall. Aragorn quickly helped her up before pulling his sword and charging the oncoming horde with the elves that were stationed below the wall.

Ell quickly gained her footing and began to cut and stab and uruk that got in her way. As the fighting progressed, she heard Aragorn yelling for people to retreat to the keep and looked up as he called out to Haldir to see an orc sneaking up on the occupied elf.

Faster than humanly possible she ran up a set of stairs and cut down the uruk before it could kill the elf. Haldir turned stunned that she had moved that fast. She locked gazed, just as stunned a shim before pulling him towards the keep seeing more orcs heading their way.

Inside the keep, the uruks pounded on the gate as soldiers tried to bar the entrance.

"Hold them!" Thèoden yelled, noticing Aragorn hacking at the uruks.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn called back as Ell joined him after pushing Haldir through.

"As long as you can give me." The king told him. Aragorn nodded looking around.

"Gimli!" he called before slipping out an exit with the dwarf following as Ell helped the men bar the door.

She quickly ran up as the soldiers finished barring the door. She grabbed a bundle of rope, nodding to Legolas as she threw it over the side to Aragorn and Gimli who were fighting on the causeway.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called down, waving the rope. The man quickly gripped it, pulling the dwarf with him.

Ell and Legolas pulled their friend to the top of the wall just as the gate broke open and the uruk-hai poured in.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached! Retreat!" Aragorn called out in despair fighting enemies on their way to safety.

Everyone managed to make it into the keep and soldiers began to block the door, trying to be one step ahead of the group of uruks with a battering ram.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Thèoden said, watching with despair. Aragon ran up to Thèoden as Ell, Legolas and Haldir began to help pile more furniture in front of the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." He yelled, reminding the king as another crunching of splintering wood was heard.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked, only for the king to stare silently at the floor.

"Is there no other way?" Ell demanded, coming to stand beside her husband.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many." The soldier standing beside Thèoden said.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn told the soldier.

Thèoden looked over at the three people next to him.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" he asked as another crack came from the door.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn quietly said causing Thèoden to turn to him, confused.

"Ride out and meet them." He continued a light glimmering in his eyes.

"For death and glory." Thèoden asked.

"For Rohan. For your people." Ell reminded him.

Gimli looked up at the window in the hall.

"The sun is rising." He told the group. They all turned and looked as the rays of sun steamed through it.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn ... look to the east._

"Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" Thèoden said with renewed determination.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted as Ell sent for the horses.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Thèoden walked forward, putting his hand on the rangers shoulder.

Aragorn nodded as Gimli ran up the stairs to sound the horn. Ell came back with the horse and the group mounted the animals.

"Fell deeds awake...now for wrath...now for ruin and a red dawn!" Thèoden called out as he put his helmet on his head.

Gimli blew the horn, it's sound echoing across Helm's Deep.

The uruk-hai managed to break down the door, only to see the group waiting on their mounts.

"Forth Eorlingas!" the king screamed, charging out of the hall.

They rode through the roads of the fortress, cutting down enemies in their path. They charged out of the main gate onto the narrow causeway, knocking uruk-hai off of the narrow walk.

Suddenly, Aragorn looked up as the sun began to crest a hill, seeing a figure in white.

"Gandalf." He whispered relived, glancing at Ell.

"Théoden king stands alone." Gandalf told Shadowfax as he observed the battle below.

"Not alone." Éomer said, drawing is sword as he came up next to the wizard.

"Rohirrim!" All of the riders emerged from behind the rise, ready yo protect their king.

"Éomer." Thèoden smiled as his nephew charged down the hill.

The uruk-hai moved into positing, readying their spears. The sun emerged from behind the rise, blinding the enemy, making them lower their spears. This allowed the horse to charge right through, overrunning them.

_It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened?_

The Rohirrim cut down anyone in their path and everyone fought with renewed vigor.

_But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. _

_But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something. There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for._

Éomer called out to the soldiers to stay away from the trees as the uruks retreated. Suddenly as the uruks disappeared, the trees began to move and screams emitted from the darkness.

Aragorn quickly looked for Ell and rode towards her, gripping her tightly as the last of their enemies were destroyed.

As everyone piled the dead, Haldir thanked Ell, who was standing with Aragorn.

"I owe you my life," he said before as her stood before her on the causeway. "It is a debt I feel must be repaid."

Ell nodded, sending the remaining elves home and watched as they disappeared into the distance, before mounting Brego behind Aragorn and riding out to the top of the rise with Gandalf, Thèoden, Legolas, Gimli and Éomer.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said, looking into the distance. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits..."

**AN: Long chapter, but I didn't want to cut the battle in half so, enjoy a super long chappy.**


	20. Isenguard

**I an SOOOO SORRY everyone! The last few weeks have been a little hectic. First, my computer broke on thanksgiving (-.-) then I had to help out everyday to get volunteer hours towards my Graduation. So now I have to use my school computers and only get a chance to work on this story for 30-40 minutes a day, so my updating is going to be a little slow. So Sorry! Anywho... here is chapter twenty..**

Ell, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Théoden were riding through the forest that was left around Isengard. As the citizens of Edoras headed back to their homes, the small group broke off the investigate Isengard. Ell nudged Aragorn to bring Brego closer to Gandalf, needing to question the wizard on her inhuman strength and speed.

"Gandalf," she got his attention as they moved closer.

Gandalf looked at her, silently urging her to continue.

"at Edoras, when we arrived, I managed to pick Grima up with one hand, something at shouldn't be possible." The wizard raised a brow, confused.

"And at Helm's Deep I was able to move at inhuman speed to stop a uruk from killing Haldir. How is this possible?" she asked.

Gandalf was silent for a moment before his yes lit up. "It would seem my dear," he said. "That as long as the ring survives, since it is part of you, so shall part of your magic."

Ell went silent, thinking as Gandalf took the lead through the forest.

Ahead through the dark foliage, the ruined stone wall could be seen, it was splintered into jagged shards. Debris was floating around in the water surrounding what was left of Isenguard. In the distance, the Orthanc stood unbroken amidst the pale water.

The slight murmur of voices could be heard through the trees.

"…never done a hard day's work."

As they came through the trees, Merry and Pippin were in view, sitting atop the broken wall smoking and eating.

"Welcome, my Lords, and Lady to Isengard." Merry said standing on the wall.

All the men stared, dumbstruck as the two hobbits smiled. Ell giggled quietly, causing Aragorn to smile.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and smoking." Gimli yelled at the younger men from his spot behind Legolas.

Pippin finished stuffing some form of meat into his mouth before replying to the dwarf.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." He smiled, knowing that he had the dwarfs attention.

"Salted pork?" Gimli questioned, suddenly interested in what the hobbits were doing.

Gandalf smiled while Ell giggled behind him.

"Hobbits."

"We're under orders, from Treebeard," Merry said, waving a hand behind him towards the Orthanc. "who's taken over management of Isengard."

The white wizard lead the company through the murky water after they put Merry of the horse behind Théoden and Pippin with Gandalf.

Treebeard walked towards them, his limbs pushing the water out in small waves.

"Burarum ... Young Master Gandalf." Ell shared a look with the tree, as if they were sharing a private joke. " And Miss. Ell. Long years have passed since you dwelt in the woods though I'm glad you've come." Ell smiled slightly, remembering the many years she had lived in Fangorn trying to escape the world.

"Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master, but there's a Wizard to be managed here ... locked in his tower."

Aragorn looked up at the top of the tower, his eyes narrowed. "Show yourself," he whispered to the dark Orthanc.

Gandalf glanced at him, shaking his head slightly. "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous"

"Let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli huffed, wanting to move on from the dreary place.

"No," The wizard whispered staring up the long length in front of him. "we need him alive. We need him to talk."

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King," Saruman's voice came over the edge, and they all looked up, seeing him in his dirty robes. "and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

"We shall have peace," Théoden called up. This caused the company around him to looked shocked at the king. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" the king continued on angrily. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

Saruman sneered down the tower. "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame?" he asked, turning his attention to the wizard. "Let me guess the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf said calmly, staring pitifully up at the fallen wizard. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information." Saruman mused pulling an orb from his robes. "I have some for you."

He held up the orb, looking intently into its depths.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon."

Gandalf rode closer to the tower as the dark wizard continued.

"You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn looked up at Saruman thinking intently. "You think this woman, a fallen Valiar will be able to stop the Dark Lord?" the wizard laughed harshly.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death. Much like the rest of this company."

Saruman locked eyes with Ell as he spoke, as if the death would be hers.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli grumbled from behind Legolas. "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!"

The elf reached for an arrow ready to let it fly into Saruman's mouth.

"No!" Gandalf called, stopping the elvish prince. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman yelled down, sending a ball of fire straight into Gandalf. The fire burned for a few seconds as everyone watched on shocked before it dimmed. Gandalf, unharmed, looked up at the tower.

"Saruman….. your staff is broken!"

In his hand, Saruman's staff shattered sending debris into the sky. From behind the wizard, Grima appeared.

"Grima!" Théoden called seeing the man. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." he pleaded. Grima looked thoughtful, as if he was thinking about climbing down.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

"Grima" Théoden called, ignoring the wizard. "Come down! Be free of him!"

"Free?" Saruman cackled. "He will never be free!"

"No!" Grima opposed. Saruman turned around, slapping him to the ground.

"Get down cur!"

"Saruman!" Gandalf called, trying to get his attention away from the smaller man. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

Saruman turned back to the company, unaware that Grima had pulled a knife.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

Before anyone else could speak, Grima jumped up behind Saruman, stabbing him repeatedly with the knife. Legolas quickly aimed an arrow and killed Grima with one shot to the heart. Saruman fell forward from the tower, becoming impaled on a wheel that was submerged in the water.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free." Gandalf said, watching the body turn. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." the wheel kept turning, submerging Saruman fully into the water. The Palantir dropped from his limp hand and rolled into the murky water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing Away," Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here, young trees ... wild trees."

Looking around, Pippin caught a glimpse of something in the water and jumped off Shadowfax to investigate. The company turned and watched Pippin pick the Palantir up out of the water, seemingly bewitched by it.

"Well bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped. Gandalf looked down and urgently called out to the hobbit.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad."

Pippin didn't move, and just continued to stare at the obsidian surface.

"Quickly, now!" Gandalf continued. Pippin reluctantly handed the Palantir to Gandalf, and the wizard immediately smothered it in his cloak. His withered face looked down at Pippin troubled before helping him back on the horse an setting out for Edoras.

That evening, everyone was relaxed and standing in the great hall.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden called out into the hall. Everyone stared silently as he raised his goblet into the air. "Hail the victorious dead!"

A loud cheer broke out for all the fallen soldiers as everyone began to mingle.

Briefly Ell caught a glimpse of Eowyn heading towards Aragorn with a ceremonial chalice. Ell turned, ignoring the woman who was still pining after a man she couldn't have. Ell wandered to the side of the hall, overhearing Gimli challenge Legolas to a drinking competition, before she came to stand at Gandalf side. On the table in front of them, Merry and Pippin were dancing and kicking mugs of ale over the crowd. They were both singing at the top of there lungs as people clapped.

"_Oh, you can search – up and down _

_As many lands as can be found _

_But you'll never find a beer so brown _

_As the one we drink in our home town _

_You can keep your fancy ales _

_You can drink them by the flagon _

_But the only brew, for the brave and true,"_

Pippin paused, catching Gandalf's eyes in the crowd.

"Pippin!" Merry called bringing the hobbit back to the singing.

"_But the only brew, for the brave and true,_

_Comes from the Green Dragon!" _

Gandalf laughed smiling up at the hobbits as Ell cheered beside him. Aragorn stepped up beside Ell so she was in between the two men.

"No news of Frodo?" the ranger quietly whispered to the wizard.

"No word ... nothing." Gandalf said sadly.

"We still have time." Ell picked up her husbands thought. Both quickly turned to her.

"Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." she continued as Gandalf looked into her face.

"Do we know that?" the wizard questioned sadly.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked.

Gandalf smiled slightly. "That Frodo is alive. Yes - yes, he is alive."

"If it helps," Ell started, causing them to look at her again. " Before Frodo left the beach, with the little power I had left, I infused the chain and Ring so he will feel less of the effects under its power."

They looked at her surprised.

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

"Because," Ell took a deep breath. "In his heart, he believed hat her would not make it all the way to Mordor, resisting the pull. So I helped him."

Aragorn smiled before pulling her into the crowd that was dancing.

As dawn approached in the dark sky Aragorn and Ell joined their elven friend on the stone steps leading into the golden hall. A cold wind was blowing though neither person acknowledged it as they looked out over the sleeping city. In the distance a looming mountain rose into the sky blocking out the clouds above it. Ell cast her eyes abut he dark clods that shrouded the sky in an evil blanket.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas glanced in her direction as her voice turned wispy and ethereal. "Something stirs in the East ... a sleepless malice."

Legolas and Aragorn shared a look as realization hit them.

"The eye of the enemy is moving," the elf whispered. Suddenly Legolas felt a shift in the air, causing a cold chill to slide down his spine. His eyes widened.

"He is here!" the three companions shared a look before running back into the hall.


End file.
